K on Survival Horror Story
by yuu.hirasawa.3
Summary: La historia de supervivencia, inspirada en juegos y el anime ...no solo k on sino se van agregando personajes secretos, sin perder sus personalidades
1. Chapter 1

K-on survival horror Story

Introducción: Nubes Azules

Era un día de invierno y nublado y las chicas se juntaron en la casa de yui con el objetivo de sacar una nueva canción…..

YUI_nuestro sueño de budokan sigue en pie y lo lograremos…fight to!

Azusa, mugi ritsu y ritsu-_ hooooo!

YUI-_ creo que el mejor método para sacar una canción es improvisando…a ver mugi-chan toca un acorde….

Mugí-_que acorde? YUI sabes improvisar?

YUI- _No!...pero azunyan sabe…..!

Azusa le mira con gran decepción….

Ritsu- _esto es muy aburrida…se tira en el piso…..

Mío también le mira a ritsu con gran decepción…

Yui- _voy a ver a ton que esta con UI

Azusa- _Lo traje para que se encargue por un tiempo UI no vos Yui

Ritsu se para y va donde estaba la tv de Yui….

Ritsu-mirare tu tv Yui a ver qué hay de nuevo…según dicen hoy pasaran una mezcla de recitales de led zeppelín y the who, joe satriani…..y Steve vai en el canal de noticias

Mío-¿canal de noticias? woooooaaahhh de enserio…me había olvidado….pero que extraño…

Mío le sigue a ritsu…

Mientras ritsu cambiaba jugaba con dos canales, lo cual molestaba a mío porque en el canal 10 estaba dando una película de fantasmas y en el canal 9 estaba la de noticias…

Mío le pega a ritsu-_ritsu deja de jugar con eso y deja el canal de noticias….

Mugi-_ yo me iré a preparar Té con UI y con Yui

Azusa_ me quedare viendo la ventana si regresa a despejarse el cielo para poder ir a comprar nuevas cuerdas para la guitarra de Yui

Luego después de un tiempo que todas estaban entreteniéndose …..Se escucha una gran explosión….como si fuera que el cielo "exploto"

Mugi y Yui aparecen diciendo que el calentador de vidrio se había roto por esa explosión….y Yui tirando lagrimas porque la pescera de Ton se había roto y a esta tortuga no había pasado nada porque Yui lo tenía en su mano antes que ocurra…

El televisor y los espejos seguían en pie…. Azusa se asombra y llama a todas..porque ella estaba sorprendida mirando el cielo

Azusa-_ Miren las nubes se pusieron Azules…..

Mío- ahí…..-temblando-….

Mugi se queda mirando sorprendida y aparece Yui…

Yui- Sugoi!el cielo es Azu-azul

Azusa, Mugi, Mío- yui no muestra ningún miedo..esta es extraña

Ui- one chan…..!-con miedo…..

En ese momento todas se quedan mirando la ventana pero la única que no estaba allí.. era Ritsu que se quedo impresionada porque no se rompió el televisor ante esa vibración extraña que no causo problema en los oídos de las chicas…

Entonces ritsu mira que la señal empieza a interrumpirse y llega una notificación, al parecer del ejercito que decía "Por favor a la gente de Japón no salgan de casa porque nose sabe lo que ha ocurrido todavía, volvemos con mas detalles"

Y el televisor hace una ligera explosión y ritsu se ríe un poco…pero cuando va a ver donde estaba las demás al ver aquellas nubes azules se comienza a asustar

Mío(asustada)- _ cre..cre..creo que debemos irnos a casa no?

Ritsu- _ni!(significa no y si ….la n de no …y la i de si)

Mío-_ me voy a casa ..chau…chicas…..

Ritsu-_ Espera no podemos irnos la tv dijo que no…._agarra a Mío de la mano_

Mío_- que dices?-agarra a ritsu del pelo_

Yui_- ahhh,la tv hablo… ohh mi tv dijo sus últimas palabras y no la escuche!... abraza la tv con ton en la mano.

Azusa-_ deja de decir estupideces Yui!...ritsu que es que paso!?

..Todas quedan mirando a ritsu y se empieza a poner en un estado de nerviosismo y se va corriendo y se encierra en el cuarto de Yui

Ui –_ One chan creo que se pueden quedar aquí todas total hay almohadas y sabanas para todas…!

Yui-_ Hagamos una pijamada como el año pasado!

Mio-_ mmmm….. si! Pero voy a ver a ritsu porque no entendí a esa tonta…..

Mugi_- Que tal si tomamos algo de te…(mugi trata de calmar la situación)…deje otra pava de aluminio calentando..siempre tengo un As bajo la manga!(trata de sonreír)

Luego Mio se va a ver a ritsu_ Hey tonta me escuchas?

Ritsu_ ..mmmm…no, no estoy vete a casa…

Mio_- deja de decir estupideces y sal de ahí….

Pasa un momento…

Ritsu_- mmm… Está bien….porque no soy miedosa como tu….

Mio- mmm….si a ver qué paso que dijeron en la tv?

Ritsu_- La tv dijo que nos quedemos aquí,, y que no nos vayamos porque nose sabe que paso.

Mio- está bien nos quedaremos, pero no actúes como una tonta de nuevo…pero mañana nos iremos..voy a llamar a mi mama….digo mi madre..

Luego mío y ritsu sacan sus celulares de sus bolsillos y se sorprenden porque sus celulares no tenían señal..Van corriendo hacia las otras chicas y se dan cuenta que nadie tenía señal y no pueden comunicarse de ningún modo…..

Luego de esto… todas se quedan hablando y cenando como nada hubiera pasado…Mugi logro que todas piensen en otras cosas con sus tazas de té y pasteles… A ton chan como no tenia pescera lo colocaron en un jarrón de vidrio y lo tenía con Azusa todo el tiempo Cae la noche y las chicas se acuestan en el piso con sus almohadas y sabanas….

Y tratan de dormir…Ritsu como no puede dormir y como siempre lo hace trata de molestar un poco a Mio y empieza a palmear las paredes…

Ritsu- ahhggg ahhg vengo por celebro cerebro…ahhgg

Yui- mmmmm… rábanos…los rábanos de mugi son deliciosos…. (durmiendo)

Mio-Ton…tonta ritsu deja de golpear las paredes. no puedo dormir!

Mugi- mmm..pasteles….(durmiendo)

Azusa- mm… no otro año no….(durmiendo)

Pasa media hora…..

Ritsu_ me gusta comer percebes(durmiendo)

Pasan otra media hora….y se escuchan golpes

Mio- hey ritsu deja de molestar…

Mio se cansa y prende la luz del dormitorio….con un grito despierta a todas menos ritsu…

Mio- Hey ritsu!

Azusa_de que hablas mio? Ritsu esta durmiendo

Yui- Ohhh donde están mis gafas!?

Azusa- He?

Mio- Entonces quien molesta..?

Entonces de un de repente los ruidos los ruidos comienzan a hacerse más fuertes y Ui despierta a ritsu …entonces todas van corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa de Yui

Se ve por las ventanas gente gritando pero no se entendía lo que decían..

Yui_ ohhh miren son fans

Mugi_ y porque golpean la puerta…?

Ritsu- nos querrán robar?

Mio se oculta detrás de detrás de ritsu…y ritsu agarra un palo…

Ritsu- a un lado chicas voy a abrir la puerta!

Mio -no hagas eso! (asustada)

Neos.a.d: introducción

De un de repente cuando ritsu quería abrir la puerta se escuchan disparos con lo cual todas se van asustadas en donde estaba la tv de Yui y se tiran al piso

Las balas atravesaban las paredes todas estaban asustadas por el pánico…se había cortado la luz y se veían luces de fuego…..

Ritsu- no quiero morir mío…!

Mio- Tonta yo también quédate en el piso!

Yui y Ui Azusa y Mugi se mantienen en el piso asustadas…

Luego de 10 minutos todo se empieza a callar..no se escuchaban ruidos…Pero alguien golpeaba con gran fuerza la puerta…

Luego se escucha un gran golpe y Entran personas vestidas de soldados encapuchados y se comunican por radio…

Chris- Señor kotobuki encontramos el objetivo lo llevaremos a su punto de control(por radio)

Sr kotobuki_oh gracias a dios….

John Smith- lamento señoritas tendrán que acompañarnos colóquense estos vendajes y por nada traten de ver hacia fuera….

Mugi-A donde ?

John Smith- Al punto de control… Perdón pero no pueden vernos

Reily- Vamos las llevaremos aun lugar seguro…

Azusa- donde están nuestros padres?

Reily_No lo se ….. vamos

Ritsu- esperen que mio se siente mal…..!

John – vamos dejen de hablar y tápense la cara

Yui- esperen Yo me quedo aquí….!

Mio y azusa- Yo también!

Chris- cierren la boca niñas tontas y hagan lo que les ordeno…!

Azusa- ^Pero que es lo que pasa ?-Azusa trata de ver detrás de los tres soldados la sargenta Reily no la deja ver….

Chris- Esta bien no me dejan otra alternativa….Lamento señorita kotobuki…..

Mugi- Suélteme!

Chris agarra a mugi y la desmaya …y se la lleva..

Ui- no se la lleven! - Ui agarra a reily-

John – vamos todas solo hay tres coches tienen suerte de estar vivas….o moriran niñas tontas que no se dan cuenta que es lo que pasa!

Chris- John obedece las ordenes y cierra la maldita boca!

Entonces las chicas del miedo se colocan las mascaras y se van con los tres agentes sin ver alrededor …

Reily- Señoritas ustedes vendrán conmigo!

Azusa- Yui, Ui donde están ?

Yui- Estoy aquí!

Ui-yo también!

John Smith- Vengan ustedes dos déjense de lloriquear ….

Mio- creo que no me siento bien…!

Ritsu- Ok Mio estamos juntas

Entonces las chicas se separan en tres grupos..los coches blindados comienzan a arrancar….

Cap 2 Tsumugi kotobuki

Aca chris esta dirigiéndose llevando a mugi desmayada al coche…..

Chris(por radio)-Señor kotobuki aquí tengo a su hija la llevare a su ubicación…estoy delante de mis dos camaradas….

Sr kotobuki(por radio)- Entendido las otras chicas se encuentran bien ?

Chris(por radio)- Si sr-Quédese tranquilo están en los demás coches…

La señorita kotobuki comienza a despertarse…

Mugi(confundida)- Señor donde nos lleva? ¿ y donde están mis amigas?

Chris- Sácate la máscara pero no mires alrededor y llámame Chris soy capitán de la Neos.a.d .Estoy a cargo Tuyo por órdenes superiores…..

Cuando Mugi esta en el coche comienza a ver alrededor pero no logra ver nada solo las luces de dos coches uno mas alejado que otro…hay estaban las demás chicas…se veía una neblina azul impresionante no se lograba ver nada….solo los agentes por sus anteojos especiales

Mugi- Señor Chris Esta no es la ciudad donde vivo…

Chris- si por favor no intente ver nada…tranquila…todo ya pasara…

Mugi_ Pero donde esta la gente….? No logro ver nada….

Chris- por favor no haga mas preguntas.. lo sabrá cuando lleguemos…

Mugi-Porque lleva armas detrás del asiento…?

De repente se comienza a escucharse sonidos raros provenientes de afuera..Gritos ..y pisadas …gigantes

Mugi- Que esta pasando? las luces de atrás se ven mas alejadas Chris…

Chris- agáchese señorita aumentare la velocidad… ¡!

Mugi logra ver algo … Mientras iban por la ciudad…Se lograba ver una mancha extraña que caía por delante de sus cabezas… Era el edificio que estaba derrumbándose delante de ellos

Estaba por derrumbar….

Mugi- no…..vamos a morir!

Mugi lloraba de miedo se agacho para no ver nada y cierra sus ojos… el coche aumenta su velocidad al máximo y chris esquiva todas las rocas rápidamente…

Chris_ Señorita kotobuki mantenga la calma ya estamos a salvo….. Por favor no se quede con ese pánico y levántese…

Mugi logra tranquilizarse y se queda mirando sus propias manos sin mirar alrededor las cuales temblaban y estaban frias…..

Mugi De repente se acuerda de las demás y mira hacia atrás del coche y encuentra que no se veian las demás luces de los coches que estaban de atrás ..los autos estaban desaparecidos…

Mugi-Donde están mis amigas chris?! Con profundo pánico

Chris- perdón las perdimos…

Mugi- como quieres que mantenga la calma? vamos a buscarlas….

Chris- lo siento mi prioridad es la misión…. No podemos volver….!

Mugi- Dile que no me voy sin ellas…..!

Chris(por radio)- Señor kotobuki el objetivo esta con vida ya estamos a 10 km del punto de control….

Mugi- Lo lamento señor….Voy a saltar!no intente nada!

Tsumugi intenta abrir la puerta del coche blindado y chris detiene la camioneta….

Chris- Señorita deja de hacer esas tontería no se haga la héroe…..- la agarra de la mano-

Mugi-Dejeme sola!ire a buscarlas aunque me cueste la vida!

Chris – Por favor deje de hacer tonterías …..no lo intente…!

Mugi- abra la maldita puerta!Detenga el auto!

Chris- Perdon señorita…pero no me deja otra alternativa…

Chris agarra a mugi fuertemente y logra desmayarla de nuevo….

Chris(por radio)- Atención malditos sean…..!John , Reily están bien!?

Jonh Smith(por radio)- Si sr Perdi a la sargento reily…

Chris(por radio)- como? maldicion! Trata de proteger a las demás no las pierdas…me dirijo al punto de control….

Cap-3 Mio Y Ritsu

John lleva aca a Mio y ritsu hacia el coche….

John_ Señoritas mantengan la calma y súbanse al coche, asegúrense de tener puesto la mascara…..

Ritsu_ Mio Estas bien?

Mío_ Si, un poco suele pasar algunas Veces…..(Mio siente un pequeño dolor de panza)

John_ mantengan la calma estemos llegando al punto de control en horas….

Mio- Usted mejo explíquese que es lo que esta pasando…..!. Porque no se puede ver nada …porque no esta ocultando nuestra ciudad!

John- Lo siento pero debo mantener la boca cerrada por ordenes de mi capitán…Y me presento soy John Smith agente de la Neos.a.d.. Ingeniero de armas y sargento de la tripulación…

Ritsu- Y porque solo nosotras estamos en el coche?¿ donde está la demás gente?

John- Algunas personas fueron evacuadas y algunas se perdieron por razón del…

Se Interrumpe la comunicación…..

Reily(por radio)- Attention John … Me estoy quedando atrás..mi coche está perdiendo velocidad por X razón….Trata de estar mas adelante, cerca de Chris ,yo te alcanzare….

John- ok…..Reily pero no te quedes afuera…!Debemos llegar todos juntos

Ritsu- (se enoja porque no le respondió su pregunta anterior) porque tanto alboroto … me sacare la mascara

Mio – Yo también!...no puedo respirar bien…..

Ritsu- Demonios!(Sorprendida) No se puede ver nada afuera!...Hey hay hay hay algo…..Mío!

Mio- (asustada)he?

Ritsu- Es de noche? no veo nada….o mira ese edificio mio!...

El coche pasa por la ruta donde se ven edificios…

John- Dejen de hablar! Me están por hablar a travez del radio…(suena el radio)

Chris(por radio)- Atención malditos sean…..!John , Reily están bien!?

John Smith(por radio)- Si sr Perdí a la sargento Reily…

Chris (por radio)- como? maldición! Trata de proteger a las demás no las pierdas…me dirijo al punto de control….

Ritsu- Hey tonto cuidado!

De repente se comienza a escucharse un temblor que venía desde lejos…metros más adelante donde estaba Chris y mugi…. Se veía desde lejos rocas que caían de arriba…la rutas se hundía y se había abierto un agujero….y John sin saber porque pierde el control del coche

Ritsu- Hey tonto Retrocede la ruta se está cayendo todo abajo!

John- Ho malditos sean…estúpido coche no responde! Agárrense vamos a caer!

El coche Cae en un subterráneo que estaba debajo de la ruta las rocas habían abierto un pozo…todo el coche quedo semi destruido -…John…mío y ritsu quedaron atrapados…..por la semejante caída se dieron un golpe lo cual todos quedaron inconscientes en el coche…

El amanecer del día…. Subterráneo

En el Subterráneo…En la ciudad ya no era de noche. Amaneció…. las chicas y John no responden en el auto…

Mio-…..(cobra conocimiento)_ hay que dolor… Ah…Hey Ritsu…!Despierta!(Insiste y la golpea)

Ritsu-mmmm …oh Mío que ha pasado?

Mío- Creo que hemos caído en un subterráneo…! Tenemos que salir de este coche… Ritsu ayúdame a empujar la puerta…

Ritsu y mío tratan de derribar la puerta del coche con patadas fuertes….. Logran salir milagrosamente…

Ritsu- oh! Esta son las vías subterráneas…tenemos que cuidarnos pueda de que pase un tren…

Vamos mio creo que por aquí cerca está la estación en donde toma mugi para ir a su casa…

Ritsu y mio caminan…

Mío- Mira esto es un arma!

Ritsu_ llévala debemos protegernos si es verdad lo que esos tontos dicen…..

Mío- tonta no se usar armas…jamás en mi vida dispare….Tu tómalo y tu sabes ya que tu juegas videojuegos con satoshi…

Ritsu_ no úsala tu Mío….Vamos que debe estar cerca una salida…. Vamos a nuestras casa o sino nuestros papas nos regañaran…

Mío- dejare tirada esta arma…Vamos…

Mío y ritsu….logran llegar a la estación pero se dan cuenta que estaba derrumbada y no se podia salir por las rocas que cubrían la salida...

Ritsu- ohh no…!no vamos a poder salir…debamos tratar de salir entonces del agujero donde caímos

Mio del miedo retrocede y se va corriendo hacia donde estaba el coche semi destruido…..

Ritsu- Hey mio espera…no corras!

Mio- Nos olvidamos también del chico…..!

Entonces mío y ritsu llegan donde estaba el coche donde cayeron y se encuentran con….

Ritsu(sonríe)- Hey viste…mio las estupideces de esos soldaditos…. Viste no estamos solos…!

En el coche dos personas no identificadas estaban intentando sacar la puerta…..

Mío- Ve.. ritsu!...(asustada) acércate y pregúntales yo me quedo aquí ..voy a ver si veo alguien…

Ritsu- mio deja de tener miedo…esta bien yo voy…Ok mio!Hey… señores ayuden a ese hombre esta atrapado y llamen a la policía…..(se acerca)

Ritsu con gran confianza toca el hombro de unos esos señores que estaban de espalda…. Y la persona se da vuelta…la cara de las dos personas estaban blancas como muertas…y su boca estaba toda ensangrentada y salió un ojo…que al parecer era de una persona anterior que se comieron arriba en la ciudad

Ritsu_ hay mama!ohhh… Un zombi… ¡!

Entonces los dos zombis miran a ritsu y la tratan de agarrar…John toma conciencia…y ve a ritsu que está en peligro John Smith empuja con gran fuerza la puerta …..y logra empujar al zombi que estaba por agarrar a ritsu el otro al salir John se le pone encima….

John- (grita a ritsu) Tonta alejate que no te muerda!

Ritsu se arrastra en el piso….. y esta en un estado de pánico terrible que no se puede mover..su cuerpo no puede responder ante esto…

Ritsu- Mío!ayu yu yu dame(ayúdame) no…no ..me… puedo mover….!

John se defiende y cae en el piso con el zombi .el otro zombi se arrastra lentamente hacia ritsu..y mio esta muy alejada de ellos y esta asustada….

John- Hey tu la de pelo negro…!agarra ese maldito revolver y ayudanos….

Mio no se dio cuenta pero tenia el arma tirada al lado de ella. Porque ella misma lo había dejado en escena anteriores…..

Mio- no….no puedo ..no se disparar….no quiero matar a nadie! Ritsu ven aquí!

John_ Maldicion!solo intentalo dispara hacia mi!salvanos…..

Mio- Ritsu ayudame!

Ritsu se arrastra… parece levantarse….pero se va directamente hacia la pared…y se queda hay dura…suplicando…..

John- dale pelo negro hazlo…..Ayuda a tu amiga y a mi…sino moriremos todos juntos…quieres eso!?

Mio-Esta bien! Oh no! Lo intentare ….

John_ Adelante!dispara!

Mio agarra el arma y trata de apuntar…el miedo no le deja controlar ese arma que tiene en mano.. apunta y dispara…

John- ahgg …demonios…me diste en la pierna pelo negro! -–John ante el disparo sigue luchando en el piso con el zombi!-

Mio_ Perdon!perdon!-suplica-

John- Vamos no hay tiempo dispara de nuevo….lo que importa es que se salven ustedes!

Mío lo intenta de nuevo dispara el arma …esta vez cerrando los ojos de lo asustada …pero esta vez logra un disparo que inmoviliza al zombi que agarraba a John..

John-buen disparo en la cabeza! Ahora pásamelo para salvar a tu amiga!

Mio- Hey ritsu…aléjate de ahí!el zombi esta cerca de ti…..

Ritsu_...

John- vamos pásamelo pelo negro!

El zombi se arrastra para atrapar a ritsu y ella no responde del pánico…. Mío con gran fuerza logra tirar el arma cerca donde estaba la mano de John….

Mio- (se empieza a sentir mareada)- ohh no…me siento bien…..

Miedo ante el mio va hacia donde estaba ritsu…..y se acerca …mientras caminaba sus piernas temblaban… ritsu estaba sentada y temblaba demasiado…..

Ritsu- No….no pue..pue de ser!

Mio- Ritsu ritsu! Reacciona! (mio agrarra a ritsu)

Ritsu comienza a gritar …como loca…llamando a su padre…. John esta tirado en el piso tratando de levantarse…

John-silencio …O quieres morir..puede ser que vengan mas!…ahhhg(sufre por el dolor del disparo)

Mio- Hey tonta desierta!

Ritsu- …..

Mio- Hey ritsu no lo ves….. que yo estoy asustada al igual que tu….. (mio muestra un carácter extraño, sus ojos no muestran expresión).Vamos!donde esta la niña valiente de todo el tiempo que cuando estuvimos juntas!? Vamos di algo! No lo ves!... he matado ah alguien!...vamos aliéntame como antes…no te quedes ahí como una tonta!

Entonces ritsu se queda mirando alrededor…. Y trata de levantarse y toma el control de la situación y se levanta lentamente…

Ritsu- ho… porque esto esta pasando!?

John- Hey ….! Que hacen ahí vamos! Muevan sus piernas y ayudanme(se trata delevantar)

Mio- Ayudame a lentarlo ritsu…vamos debemos salir de esto…

Entonces mío y ritsu van hacia John y lo levantan….John ante el disparo accidental de mío trata de levantarse…y ante el dolor logra mantenerse en pie solo

En el subterráneo donde cayeron (escalar el agujero) no podían salir de ahi..porque de seguro de ahí vinieron esas cosas(zombi) … entonces decidieron seguir adelante …agarraron unos bolsos en el coche y siguieron su paso…..

En el andén

John- sigamos adelante chicas!..tomen lleven estas mochilas!.

Mio- Espera un poco!

Mio se va corriendo hacia una esquina y empieza a vomitar…..

Ritsu- Hey mio!

Mio- Fuera!no me miren!

John se sienta y se mira la herida….

John- Hey tu…Mio…..Vomita todo lo que quieras falta mucho todavía…Ahora mi comunicador esta averiado y nadie nos vendrá a buscar…solo debemos caminar no hay otra!...Hey tu la de bincha…..!Ayudame a sacarme la bala….

Ritsu(se acerca hacia John y le da una cachetada)- Estupido…!(enojada) quien te crees que somos!? Crees que somos como tu?

John- He?...que te pasa!

Ritsu- crees que somos super bobos como tu? Crees que no tenemos miedo!

John—ja! Tu eras la maldita tonta que se quedo inmovilizada como una verdadera gallina y luego llamando a papi y mami…!

Ritsu- Cierra tu boca!(se enoja) yo no soy como tu… un perro del gobierno…que viene hacerse el príncipe y viene a rescatarnos con todo el valor del mundo..con su caballo blanco!

John- Ja!..tonterias…Que comiste hoy?..este perrito te salvo la vida gallina…

Ritsu pues quedate aquí perro… Que te coman los gusanos…dejame que la lleve a mio!

John- a donde…Tu? Donde…otra vez que te vas a quedar sentada asustada..mientras tu amiga sufre..Claro…! esparas que me perdone….Que… tengo que lamerte tus pies princesa!para pedirte perdón…

Ritsu- …Estup…..!

Mio interrumpe la pelea

Mio- Ya callense….!

Entonces ritsu y John miran hacia mio y se quedan callados….

Mio- Son unos par de tontos los dos! Vamos ritsu ayuda a John a sacarse esa bala. Nadie tiene la culpa…..nadie supo como iban a reaccionar frente a esto asi que ya callense los dos!-mio se enoja—Vamos tenemos que buscar a nuestros seres queridos…

Ritsu y John- ok! (se quedan callados un segundo)…

John- Hey tu…ritsu…perdón pero estoy violando la misión…. Mio gracias por ayudarme y ritsu perdón de nuevo dije solo tonterías…

Ritsu- solo cállate…A ver perro dame tu pata…..!

Mio- Hey rit…..

Ritsu le corta la comunicación a mio…..

Ritsu- (sonríe un poco)-mio…Basta dejame seguir tienen razón los dos…

Ritsu entonces agarra una pinza que estaba en la mochila…..y intenta sacar esa bala…

John- espera….estas seguro de poder sacarlo…..?

Ritsu_ mmmm si…..Un dia mi hermano satoshi ..jugando se clavo una astilla y se le hundió.. se lo pude sacar… y lloraba como una gallinita pidiéndome que lo ayude…y bueno se lo saque…

John – entonces confio en ti….

Ritsu- a ver ¡!

Ritsu coloca la pinza dentro de la herida y empieza a revisar por dentro…y mio solo mira a otro lado ..solo esta vez con menos un poco de miedo pero se acerca hacia los dos…

John- Ahhhg espera! Cuidado!

Ritsu- Quedate quieto…!perrito …no llores…. Ahora quien es la gallina!?

John_ jajajaj… esta bien hazlo….

Ritsu logra sacar la bala del pie se John …..

Mio- esto es mi culpa…..!

John – basta no digas eso…

Mio- toma mi corbata y tapate esa herida…..!

…..Mio se lo da tapándose los ojos….

Ritsu- okey…..! curemos a este cachorrito

John- y tu que serias…Mi mama señorita loba…te vendría bien unas orejas…!jajaja me haces recordar a alguien…

Mio- no sean tontos..los dos….pero bue… ahora creo que ya se llevan bien….

….

De repente comienza a escucharse gritos extraños los mismos que se escuchaban en la casa de Yui..que venían desde lejos donde estaba el coche donde habían caído…..

Ritsu- Oh no otra vez?

John- Ho… demonios.. son agárrense las mochilas..

De repente sin querer empieza a funcionar el radio…

Reily_ (por radio)John….. ayu ….dame…..me encuentro en el zo..lo..gic.…._ en peligro-

John – (por radio)demonios Reily que te pasa….!.

Reily- (por radio)no..no….moverme…..no…..puedo hacer nada la chica peli azul esta por morir….

Mio y ritsu- ohh..no azusa…..

John- Atencion todas las unidades…. Atención todas las unidades necesitamos refuerzos…!

Radio- …

John- (por radio)demonios vamos alguien..diga algo!

Chris-(por radio) ….john…me escuchas…el punto de con…..

John-(por radio) que pasa demonios! El punto de control que pasa?

Chris-(por radio)- ….

Sr Kotobuki

Cámara de entrevistas-días antes del impacto

La entrevista personal

Narrador tomas: en esta parte algunas veces utilizo lenguajes son violentos. Perdonen…quería imitar a personas mayores, en esta parte quería aclarar cosas que deje en el tintero...gracias…..XD

Periodista_ que tal señor kotobuki….buenos días! Como se siente ser electo por nuestra gente?

Sr kotobuki_ Muy bien…Estoy muy comprometido con mi deber y tengo que dar a este país un paso adelante. Además de cuidar a mi familia como toda persona..!

Periodista_ ok…. Otra pregunta ,nuestro país está sufriendo problemas de ataques terroristas, Cree lograr evitar estos problemas?. La gente esta últimamente viviendo con miedo..por estas amenazas de coches bomba…y entre otras cosas. Nuestro país necesita algo mas….

Sr kotobuki_Si yo estoy muy comunicado en ello. Y me estoy tomando muy serias las cosas. He creado un organización antiterrorista ante esto….

Periodista_ Que organización?

Sr kotobuki_ Es la Neos.a.d Hace horas la he fundado al comando del capitán Chris que esta aquí al lado mío. Gracias de a la ayuda del ejercito vamos a poder combatir y salvar vidas… además de los problemas comunes del país como la economía!

Periodista- (le pregunta a Chris) Usted que promete señor encargado de la Neos.a.d

Chris_ Si señorita. En este momento mi gente está investigando sobre esto y estamos al margen de estos problemas.

Periodista_ oh! Pero qué responsable….!

Chris_ Si prometemos dar lo mejor y no nos olvidemos de la policía y de los s.w.a.t. que todos los días vivencia estos problemas.

Periodistas_ Ok…. Gracias. Por la entrevista. La verdad estos días tenemos mucho miedo, ojala que la gente pueda vivir tranquila..De nuevo…

Después de esto transcurrieron los días la Neos.a.d combatió contra estos terroristas logrando unos buenos resultados y una gran reputación. Fundando una central de dos edificios donde trabajaban y a los novatos se los preparaban para lograr un equilibrio. La gente ya no vivía con miedo..

Sala del presidente: A horas del impacto

Es de tarde y está el día nublado. El señor kotobuki está sentado en su asiento presidencial arreglando papeles con su notebook apagada. Al lado se encuentra su secretaria recién contratada con la PC y atendiendo llamados….

Secretaria_ señor la organización Neos.a.d está teniendo muchas felicitaciones por parte de la gente…jajá usted es un héroe…..

Sr kotobuki_ oh…ok…Nagisa..yo estoy muy contento por ellos y por mi país que se sienta tranquilo de una vez….Podrías llamar al señor Chris y su mano derecha John les traigo una noticia!

Nagisa_ si…!Señor como diga ! a la orden!

La secretaria llama por teléfono a la Neos.a.d y esta luego de un tiempo se presenta los dos jefes del comando al presidente kotobuki…

Sr kotobuki_ Buenos días Chris!

Chris y John_ si señor a la orden diga!_se ponen firmes_

Sr kotobuki_ Nuestro ejército está agradecido por sus acciones y ha enviado a su mejor soldado…Sera una buena ayudante para aquellos novatos que quieran ser parte de las Neos.a.d. También estará contigo John… dirigiendo como la vicepresidente de la Neos.a.d…..

John_ Si señor kotobuki..Como usted diga! Señor! Aparece una chica, con una mirada firme y sombría y se queda mirando hacia John Smith…

Kotobuki_ Les presento a la señorita Reily. Realmente el ejercito las recompensa…..

Chris y John_ si señor!

Chris_ Buenas tardes. Reily gusto en conocerte.. Formaras parte de la justicia…

Reily_ oh si mi señor capitán!_mirada firme_ prometo ser de gran ayuda…

John_ Hola me presento mi nombre es John Smith. Nos conocemos? le trata de dar la mano_

Reily_ Oh no camarada… Perdón pero salude como soldado..!

John_ ah lo siento!Señorita! Buenas tardes señorita!

Chris_ Oh, perdón John..Pero ya te saludaste! No seas tonto!

John_ Perdón! Señor _ se pone colorado_

Reily parecía reírse un poco..pero se muestra fría…..

Reily_ ahhh…. Ok vamos hagamos nuestro trabajo!

Sr kotobuki_ Reily..! ellos te llevaran a la ciudad. Donde está la residencia Neos.a.d son dos grandes edificios.

Reily_ Si señor presidente…..

Los soldados se retiran y van en camino a la residencia Neos.a.d. Más tarde la secretaria Nagisa recibe un llamado telefónico.. en el cual la persona pareciera enoja y furiosa… lo trata de cortar pero no se podía….y lo atiende….

Interferencias del enemigo

Nagisa_ Hola casa de gobierno? Porque interrumpe la señal? Quien es usted?

Anónimo_ Hola señorita el presidente se encuentra ahí…(una voz macabra)

Nagisa_ Señor kotobuki la señal está siendo interrumpida necesito su ayuda y prenda su notebook .. Recibirá un llamado anónimo..No me deja comunicarme….con los demás…..

Sr kotobuki_ ok..Dame el teléfono y ve corre! Ve por Chris que está en camino de irse….

El presidente kotobuki agarra el teléfono…

Sr kotobuki_Hola quien es y que quiere?

Anónimo_ Sabes quién soy?

Sr kotobuki_Hola…sea más claro por favor!

Anónimo_ jajaja (risa malvada)

Sr kotobuki_De que te ríes?

Anónimo_ así que te crees todo un salvador! No?. Con esos soldaditos inservibles!

Sr kotobuki_ que quieres? Y cuál es tu nombre?

Anónimo_ llámame raziel….maldito….

Sr kotobuki_ De que estás hablando..

Raziel_ quien te crees? Un súper héroe que quiere destruir a mi organización y salvar a toda su mediocre gente! Jajaja te hundiré con toda tu gente!

Sr kotobuki_ Me está amenazando?

Raziel_ no…solo te estoy saludando "amigo" solo mira tú computadora y veras mi saludo "amigo".

Sr kotobuki_ Eso es la Neos.a.d!

En la notebook del presidente se ven los dos edificios de la Neos.a.d…

Sr kotobuki_ que tratas de hacer con mi organización!

Raziel_ Así que crees que me has ganado, yo que quería a mi país como esta..!

De pronto aparecen Chris, John y Reily , y la secretaria Nagisa…

Chris_ si señor..!..porque nos llama de nuevo …estábamos por irnos a la central Neos.a.d

El presidente kotobuki el teléfono para que no escuche Raziel…..

Sr kotobuki_ hola Chris…! Estamos recibiendo amenazas…! Acércate…..

La secretaria se queda viendo la PC, y esta PC no responde ..y es controlado por los terroristas…Chris toma el teléfono…

Raziel_ Hey quien está ahí!?

Chris_ soy yo el capitán de la Neos.a.d

Raziel_ hoy es lindo día no?..nublado..porque no miras la ventana…

Nagisa_ señor…o…no!.. recibo información de mi PC ..un objeto no identificado se acerca a la ciudad…

Chris_ malditos seas que tratas de hacer maldito psicópata..!

Raziel_ Te gusta? Qué lindo se ve el cielo!Jajaja

Nagisa_ Señor! Unos misiles se acercan a la central Neos.a.d

Nagisa trata de llamar a la central Neos.a.d

Chris_ Demonios…dile, que todos salgan picando de ahí!

Nagisa_ no puedo… oh… no puedo comunicarme...la señal esta interrumpida_ se altera Nagisa_

la comunicación no llega! Y el misil estalla en la Neos.a.d y destruye los dos edificios y los edificios que estaban al lado de la central.

Chris_ maldito hijo de perra!_enojado_ te buscare y te matare!

Raziel_ jajaja, eso crees, mira que lindo!jajaja murieron todos sin darse cuenta… a ver! Llama a la policía! O llama a tu papi!jajaja porque no me pasa con tu jefe…soldado neo

Chris le pasa el teléfono a kotobuki…

Sr kotobuki_ si quieres por favor!lleguemos a un acuerdo.. deja a mi gente…!

Raziel_ jajaja tu gente sufrir?he…? Quieres ver a tu gente? Que tal a tu familia?

Sr kotobuki_ Por favor solo queremos paz…lleguemos a un acuerdo…..

Raziel_ oh….. se me ocurrió una idea…crearte un mundo!sabes?. Disfrútalo solo mira tu ventana!.. te escuche en la entrevista por Tv…prometiste un mundo diferente…yo te daré un mundo!

En el cielo …se ve un gran misil que no se sabe de dónde provino...porque las comunicaciones son interferidas…y el misil explota en el cielo y crea un gran humo azul que pinta las nubes…las nubes se ven azules….

Raziel_ te gusto? Te gusta hombre..? te lo he pintado a tu gusto…que lindo te fue no?.. matar a mi gente …ahora quiero ver la tuya caer…

De de repente la PC deja de ser interrumpida…Nagisa la secretaria logra poder manejar…en la casa de gobiernos las vibraciones de las explosiones no afectaron..

Nagisa_ Señor….señor…me..Comunican las autoridades que la gente que está afuera en la ciudad se está intoxicando..Por el aire..! oh señor hay gente que se está muriendo!

Sr kotobuki_ OH no…(se empieza a enloquecer) por favor Nagisa trata de avisar por satélite que queden en sus casa y que no salgan!que eviten algún contacto con el aire de afuera!

Raziel interrumpe la comunicación de la PC!y sale un webcam ocultando su cara1!

Raziel_ en sus casas? Cómo? No hay escapatoria. Jajaja. Donde quieres esconderte?!Toda tu gente morirá, mi gente los matara..Mis armas químicas siempre tuvieron efecto..! Y tu familia?! Están todos bien?!

Sr kotobuki_ Si mi familia esta de viaje! Solo mi hija tsumugi!

Nagisa_ Señor, lo lamento… la señorita tsumugi salió y se fue con sus amigas…

Raziel_ jajaja… que tal si empezamos con tu hija!..la mande a matar, cual es la de pelo azul?.jaja!

Sr kotobuki_ te mandare a la cárcel por el resto de tu vida! No intentes tocarla! Me oyes!

Raziel_ jajá. Como a ver? A quien vas a pedir ayuda!? A los países extranjeros!? Te bloquearan y no podrás y no podrán salir del país…

Sr kotobuki_ Eres un maldito psicópata!

Raziel_ a ver vamos a ver..!quien manda acá!.. quiero ver a tu familia arrodillada ante mis piernas, suplicando por sus vidas. Ah claro..sin tu hija…Seguro en este momento se esta intoxicándose…que lindo…no pudo llegar a su casa a ver a su papi enojado!jajá….Ella misma te matara cuando llegue…. A ver si la reconoces!

Sr kotobuki_ De que hablas? Mi hija nunca haría eso..!

Raziel_ tu lo crees? Será mía! Porque no mirar las noticias…jajá ahí te mando algunas…

Sr kotobuki_ Nagisa…! Fíjate las noticias en tu PC! Dime que está pasando!

Raziel_ es tu deseo.. Mi jefe te matara.. Con sus propias manos.. solo disfruta el infierno!..Jajaja

Se corta la comunicación y se ven las noticias recibidas….

Sr kotobuki_ Hey Chris ¡!_ le agarra del hombro_ Ve a buscar a mi hija por favor!(entro en situación de pánico kotobuki) Sálvala y salva a mi gente….

Chris_ si señor!….ya oyeron…adelante camaradas a mover sus traseros…!

John y Reily_ si señor!

Nagisa_ señor…. Las noticias dicen que es un virus mortal! Respirar ese aire causa la muerte…

Sr kotobuki_ Trata de alertar a l ejercito! y trata que ellos puedan evacuar a cuanta gente pueda….

Sr kotobuki_ Hey Chris espera! La vida de mi hija y la vida de sus amigas depende de ti ve a buscarla, me encargare de proteger a mi gente cueste lo que cueste y les daré un lugar seguro…..

Chris_ si señor… John Reily adelante!

Los jefes de la Neos.a.d salen de la casa de gobierno y se van hacia la ubicación donde estaba la hija del presidente (la casa de YUI)

Nagisa_ me comunican que la gente muerta se está poniendo de pie…y están entrando a las casas…..y matando gente….según la vía satelital muerde a la gente sana para poder contagiar el virus a otra..

Sr kotobuki_ deja de decir esas cosas!?Zombis!? O qué?…. Es pura farsa no puede ser! eso no existe es pura Tv y peliculas

Nagisa_ señor por favor….créame! el ejército y las noticas me comunican estas cosas..solo haq pasados unas horas y todo nuestro país se está derrumbando!el ejercito ya recibió su mensaje…

Sr kotobuki_ dile que se protejan y protejan a mi gente con mascaras de gas!( mira su PC)

Nagisa_ me comunican señor..que el virus desconocido muta en algunos animales, algunos mueren… se está convirtiendo todo en un caos!

Sr kotobuki_ oh maldito hijo de perra terrorista..! Ojala que mi hija se encuentre bien…

Aparece un llamado anónimo…

Sr kotobuki_ Si?

Raziel_ he…. Tienes que salir de ahí tus castillo lo voy a volar en pedazos...a ver si tu tonta hija llega a la casa de su papi…..

Se corta la comunicación telefónica…

Sr kotobuki_ Nagisa..Salgamos de aquí ..di a todos mis camaradas que se evacuen en un lugar seguro…!

Agarra a Nagisa y se va directo al bunker presidencial…..

En el Bunker

…Bunker de la casa de gobierno…..

Sr kotobuki_ aquí creo que podemos estar bien..Pero solo falta mi hija_ se pone triste_

Nagisa_ tranquilo señor…todo es mi culpa.. por suerte toda su demás familia está a salvo..

Sr kotobuki_ ok ….sigamos…!

Aparece el vicepresidente…su mirada era fría y no mostraba impresión…realmente poseía un estado de nerviosismo….

Sr kotobuki_ Hola camarada!Ayúdanos a salvar a nuestra gente..

Vicepresidente_ perdón pero…debo….salvar a mi familia…

El vicepresidente saca un arma para matar al presidente kotobuki y se vuelve loco …..Adiós….. su mandato a terminado aquí..

Nagisa reacciona y empuja con gran fuerza al presidente. Recibiendo la bala …kotobuki reacciona a la tragedia ...y va a agarrar al vicepresidente para sacarle el arma…..

Vicepresidente_ lo siento….!(Suplica) _ se larga a llorar_ pero mi esposa a muerto..

Sr kotobuki_ Estas loco! Te tengo que arrestar…vamos… Porque me quieres matar..Esto no incumbe solo a mi, sino todos…. Tenemos que salvar y pedir ayuda..no matarnos entre nosotros…entonces quien ayudara al país…?

Vicepresidente(llorando)_ he pedido la ayuda para salir del país y el gobierno extranjero dijo que nadie podrá salir de Japón y cualquier intento de escape y entrada al país extranjero con avión..nos abrirán fuego…! Estamos encerrados..!1 no podemos salir! Debo matarte así todo vuelve a ser como antes..

Sr kotobuki golpea con gran fuerza al vicepresidente y lo deja inconsciente y se va a ver a Nagisa que esta tirada en el piso..

Sr kotobuki_ Nagisa! Estas bien!

Nagisa_ señor…(agoniza)prométame salvar del país…! Solo usted y la Neos.a.d puede… Vamos vaya…déjeme aquí….. Tiene que preocuparse por los demás ..yo soy solo una ciudadana..por favor..Preocúpese por su hija que se fue por mi culpa…

Sr kotobuki_ Nagisa….no digas eso (comienza a llorar)

Nagisa- es toda mi culpa…la señorita tsumugi me dijo que no le digiera a nadie que ella salía…. Solo quiero que la salve por mi…( sufre de dolor)

Sr kotobuki_ Vamos Nagisa! No te mueras…dios has algo…!

Nagisa_ usted prometió un país tranquilo verdad?….

La secretaria no responde y los guardaespaldas recién llegan y arrestan al vicepresidente…..

Sr kotobuki_ Nagisa…! Maldición!despierta!

Guardas espalda 1 _ señor perdón por llegar tarde… la señorita Nagisa está muerta…..

Sr kotobuki_ maldición….Porque me pasa esto? Malditos hijos de perra! Si quieren guerra la tendrán malditos…maldita su organización..juro que te pudrirás raziel..

Guardas espaldas2_ señor tiene un llamado…..

Ante la furia del presidente …..kotobuki agarra el teléfono..se lo ve enojado y llorando a la vez….

Raziel_ Hey hola! Te gusta! Ohh Que paso? Hay…..pobrecito… que paso porque el nene llora…?

Sr kotobuki_ Púdrete maldito imbécil!

Raziel_ jajaja que bueno es verte enojado… Saludo por Big daddy…! …sabes?...esto yo lo sufrí entiendes…sientes el dolor ..!? Vos te pudrirás… y estás viviendo el infierno en carne propia.. te hare sufrir maldito… Toda tu Neos.a.d ya no existe. Ahora faltas tú…y tu familia..Maldito! Esto es tu verdadero mundo y lo vivirás…no sobrevivirás ante esto. Ahora quien vive el infierno? Pagaras por destruir mi organización…

Sr kotobuki_ prepara tu maldito cajón! Estúpido te enterrare psicópata….púdrete!_ un gran enojo del señor kotobuki_

Sr kotobuki corta el teléfono y recibe tres llamados por comunicación secreta satelital….

Ejercito (soldado)_ señor….presidente! soy el capitán maxwell hemos podido evacuar a gran cantidad de gente. Se está haciendo de noche y la densidad de las nubes bajo.. la ciudad está cubierta por una neblina..lo siento pero nosotros no podemos seguir avanzando..no nos podemos arriesgar más…! Vamos a tratar de proteger los puntos de control…la zona cero está localizada!...señor porque llora?

Sr kotobuki_ Solo salva a mi gente…_grita_ has tu deber no te preocupes por mí.. has tu trabajo…

Sr kotobuki corta la llamada y recibe otra…..

Chris- Señor kotobuki encontramos el objetivo lo llevaremos a su punto de control(por radio)

Sr kotobuki_ Ho…. gracias a dios….

El señor kotobuki espera a Chris luego de 30 minutos

Chris(por radio)-Señor kotobuki aquí tengo a su hija la llevare a su ubicación…estoy delante de mis dos camaradas….

Sr kotobuki(por radio)- Entendido las otras chicas se encuentran bien ?

Chris(por radio)- Si sr-Quédese tranquilo están en los demás coches…

El presidente se queda pensando …las comunicaciones de Chris no son exactas…..

Chris(por radio)- Señor kotobuki el objetivo esta con vida ya estamos a 10 km del punto de control….

Sr kotobuki_ ok….!

El presidente kotobuki se queda sentado en su asiento…no puede creer lo que pasa toda la cuarta parte de la gente esta contagiada…aun se desconoce las mutaciones de animales. En su asiento se encuentra solo ..En su bunker sus guardas espaldas lo vigilan detrás de la puerta del bunker, situado en el sótano de la casa de gobierno… El cuerpo de Nagisa fue llevado a un lugar secreto y el vicepresidente fue arrestado y se encuentra arriba en la casa de gobierno, confundido y atado con cadenas en una silla…

Unos minutos después un misil no identificado se dirige en la casa de gobierno…destruyendo todo la casa de gobierno… aun se desconoce los muertos en esta explosión y el presidente kotobuki queda desaparecido por las autoridades militares. La Neos.a.d quedo totalmente destruida y la ciudad queda totalmente un caos con gente que todavía no fue evacuada. Ahora depende de encontrar una cura…pero solo para evitar más muertes.

Capitulo 3

Yui, Azusa Y Ui

Entonces las chicas del miedo se colocan las mascaras y se van con los tres agentes sin ver alrededor …

Reily- Señoritas ustedes vendrán conmigo!

Azusa- Yui, Ui donde están ?

Yui- Estoy aquí!

Ui-yo también!

Entonces las chicas entran en el coche de Reily…..

Azusa_ señorita porque no nos podemos quedar?

Reily_ es muy Peligroso.

Yui_oh!...nos olvidamos de ton_chan..! oh..los instrumentos!

Ui_ one chan….. yo tengo a ton chan..lo tengo dentro de este jarrón…

Yui_ oh! Dámelo…dámelo!

Azusa_ Ui no se lo des…

Reily_ sáquense las mascaras así pueden respirar..Y no podían llevar sus cosas de su casa…quedaran ahí los instrumentos….Lo siento

Las tres se sacan las mascaras..Y Azusa se queda mirando a la tortuga…

Azusa_ porque tiene un sticker en su concha?

Yui_oh…yo se lo puse…es de una estrella _se pone roja: así se ve mas lindo…Y no se despega con el agua….

Ui_ one chan….porque hiciste eso a pobre animal….

Azusa_ Ui dámelo… a ver se lo voy a sacar….

Reily_ por favor chicas….eso no importa..quédense quietas en sus asientos…..

Yui_ azunyan esta celosa….! mmmm…..

Yui mira la ventana….

Yui_ oh ¡!...no veo nada! Esto parece mi habitación cuando la limpio…( se refiere al polvo)

Ui_one chan….no digas eso…no creo que sea eso…señorita que es eso?

Yui_ parece espuma de caramelo…oh..nieve de caramelo….

Reily _ que..? es veneno…Si seguían en sus casa no podrían sobrevivir….

Azusa_ podemos volver después a nuestras casas? Mi padre se enojara sino lo busco,,,,,

Reily_ tranquila….. las familias están esperándoles en el punto de control….

Azusa_ Mio y Ritsu esta delante de nosotros….y mugi adelante

Reily_ es bueno que no estemos juntos..por si pasa algo…..

El auto extrañamente baja la velocidad…..

Reily(por radio)- Attention John … Me estoy quedando atrás..mi coche está perdiendo velocidad por X razón….Trata de estar mas adelante, cerca de Chris ,yo te alcanzare….

John- ok…..Reily pero no te quedes afuera…!Debemos llegar todos juntos

Azusa_ ho…nos quedaremos atrás!

Reily_ tranquila doblare…Tomare un atajo…no le dire a mis camaradas…

Reily deja la ruta y va hacia un lugar acampado lleno de arboles…y la ruta era de tierra…posiblemente un atajo..avanza muchos kilómetros…luego al llegar a un puente..las grietas del puente no lo dejan avanzar..el coche queda atascado,,,,

Reily _ ho….que coche tonto…..vamos avanza!

UI_ (se asusta al mirar atrás) OH! Que es eso que se ve atrás!?

Desde lejos se ve una sombra desconocida….

Yui(mira atrás)_ Huy parece un perrito grande…..

Azusa_ Reily… arranca! Se esta acercando a gran velocidad!

Riely_ oh _ tonta cosa….vamos!...

El coche logra salir pero era demasiado tarde….

La especie rara se acerca….a gran velocidad y golpea con gran fuerza al coche…tirándolo a la izquierda debajo del puente..

El coche queda dado vuelta..adentro se encuentran las chicas todas inconscientes por la caída, logran pasar la noche..hasta la llegada del sol…..

Amanecer y confusión

De repente Reily recobra el conocimiento….

Reily_ chicas levántense!oh…el radio para comunicarme no funciona…vamos tenemos que salir!_ Reily trata de despertar a las demás chicas!

YUI_ Oh! Me dormí…azunyan levántate!...UI (le toca las espaldas)

Cobran el conocimiento todas….

Reily_ Vamos chicas! No podemos estar acá…..

Azusa_ si….salgamos….

Reily_ agarren esas mochilas y vamos!: Voy a empujar la puerta..

UI_ ho…estas mochilas pesan!

Reily_ con eso tenemos posibilidades de sobrevivir…..

Las chicas salen del coche. Y ven que atrás habían dos personas aparentemente muertas….Al verlos retroceden..Yui, Azusa y Ui están asustadas..Pero ante su valentía van a ver si están con signos de vida

Reily_ ….o no…chicas …no los toquen…son zombis…ahora veo..porque mi coche no avanzaba….(suspira), ellos estaban arrastrándose y agarraban el coche

Azusa, Yui, y UI_ Zombis?

Reily_ puede decirse que lo son. Tengan cuidado…pero no puedo explicarme quien nos empujo…

Las chicas retroceden…y azusa se entera de algo…que les faltaba….

Azusa_ Ui… y ton chan?...

Ui_ oh…No esta….!

YUI_ Ohh….

Las chicas habían caído cerca de un pequeño rio pero cayeron cerca de la arena...y sin tocar el agua….había rastros de vidrio roto…solo eso…..además las armas de Reily cayeron en el agua…

Azusa_ (llora) vamos debe estar por aquí.. o por el agua (Azusa busca desesperada)

_Azusa se acerca al rio_

Reily_ azusa…detente….._la agarra de la mano_no …toques esa agua, puede ser que el virus este en el agua por favor no la toques. No puedo dejarte morir…

YUI_ o puede que siga en el coche…..

Las chicas buscan por todo alrededor del coche….y no logran hallarlo…Ui trata de ver si debajo de los cuerpos estaba la mascota…Azusa se sienta y comienza a llorar…

Azusa_ ves que he dicho….. ustedes son unas par de tontas… debí tener a ton_chan …tonta….

Reily_...no importa..después cuando todo esto pase te compraran otra…

Azusa_ cállate…es mi mas cota…no puedo dejar aquí….

El jarrón que tenia la mascota ….que tenia Ui estaba roto en pedazos ..y esparcido …

Azusa_ porque esto tiene que pasar. Es toda su culpa.. Ui al verla llorar se arriesga a tocar a las personas muertas y los trata de dar vuelta….

Ui_ El zombi se despierta. Y comienza a dar semejantes gritos…Ui se aleja con un susto…y en un momento…se empiezan a escuchar gritos que venían de lejos…..

Reily_ chicas…corran Ui aléjate de ellos vamos….corramos…las armas están averiadas y no tenemos con que les pueda salvar vamos…corramos..!

Azusa_ no porque todavía no buscamos todo el lugar..

Reily agarra a Azusa de la mano…Azusa se resiste…pero al final la convence….y sigue el camino de Reily…

Reily_ vamos vayamos por los arboles!asi les va costar llegar a nosotras..

Yui_ Ui…agárrame de la mano…

Azusa va con Reily…..y corren hacia el campo de arboles..

Entre Los Arboles

Las chicas corren rápidamente y llevan las mochilas con los víveres y demás cosas….corren varios kilómetros…atrás los zombis…..

Tras correr kilómetros se ve el cansancio de las chicas, principalmente de Yui….que se encuentra muy agotada… Desde lejos se ven más cerca dos zombis que corren como locos y mas al fondo alrededor de 50 zombis…todos gritando…al parecer llamando a otros…

Yui…no puede mas…y se detiene….

Ui_ vamos ….one chan no te quedes atrás….

Yui_ (cansada) estoy re contra agotada Ui…no puedo mas…

Azusa y Reily no se dan cuenta y siguen corriendo..y se quedan a metros de Yui y Ui..y se dan vuelta.

Reily… He! Vamos sigamos….

Los dos zombis que iban adelante se acercaban mas y mas…esos zombis eran los que se habían arrastrado en el coche…

Reily- o por dios por que no los mate antes…

YUI y Ui_ ayúdanos señorita!

Reily estaba cansada…su condición para pelear era débil. No tenia su arma.. pero se da cuenta que tenía algo…..una mezcla especial y no tuvo remedio que inyectárselo una dosis de adrenalina…..

Gritos de Furia

Inyección de adrenalina Neos.a.d (adrenalina de tres hombres):: Esta posee químicos…que rehabilita la energía y la aumenta la fuerza el triple de una persona ..al usarla la persona se siente una gran energía…lo cual tendra que gastarla hasta agotarse….es peligrosa y solo se puede usar una cada 24 horas..Posee efectos secundarios al a verla usado..solo se usan en momentos en el cual la persona se sienta en peligro o este agotada.

Reily comienza a gritar como loca….y su condición física aumento al máximo …Los dos zombis rodearon a yui y Ui, Reily a gran velocidad llega acercarse a ellas y aparece con una patada voladora…matando a los dos zombis salen volando y quedan clavados en las ramas de los arboles…

Reily_ Ui …sal de aquí..corre!, ve donde esta Azusa….vamos..

UI_ y mi one chan?

Reily_ vamos corre ..yo la llevare…ve corre…..!

Ui_ ok promete alcanzarnos

Reily_ ve!vamos que no soporto esto…

Ui se va corriendo….

Yui se queda cansada tratando de descansar…pero por ver a los zombis muertos se desmaya….Reily…no tiene otra opción que alzarla a yui y se la colocan en el hombro.. y sin darse cuenta diez zombis estaban ya..detrás de ella…

Reily_ quieren más!…no les dejare avanzar malditos muertos…

Reily su fuerza era increíble…con yui en el hombro peleaba..dando patadas giratorias.. la fuerza de Reily era tan fuerte que giraba la cabeza de los zombis….y mantenía a yui en el hombro…

Lejos Azusa y Ui…estaban corriendo…y pierden a Reily y a yui la dejan muy lejos….

Azusa_ vamos Ui o si no nos alcanzaran ….corramos..confiemos en ella…habla con el corazón

Ui_ no se si pueda seguir….

Azusa_ vamos…!

Azusa y ui corren con sus mochilas y se encuentran que no podían avanzar mas ..había un camino cerrado…

Azusa_ oh….que es esto?...al parecer es una muralla…vamos escalemos..para altar al otro lado…

Ui_ no podemos dejar a la señorita y one chan…atrás..tenemos que esperarlas..

Azusa_ tienes razón pero ganemos tiempo escalando…

Desde lejos se ve una

Azusa_ es ella…..y viene con Yui en el hombro…

Reily viene gritando con una gran velocidad corriendo …era impresionante …atrás de ella venían mas de 150 zombis corriendo..para atraparla… increíblemente llega y rápidamente cruza la muralla…dejando atrás a Ui y Azusa que estaban escalando….Ui y Azusa también logran pasar la muralla y caen en otro lado dejando los zombis atrás de la muralla y sin poder escalar…

Cementerio de animales

Reily – odio pasar por esto…me siento que estoy por explotar….(se siente agotada)

Azusa_ gracias Reily por ayudar y salvar a todas…

Reily_ jaja…si es mi duro trabajo…..

Ui_ al parecer este es un zoológico….

Yui cobra conocimiento y sale del hombro de Reily….

Yui_ oh….que paso…No me acuerdo de nada…..

Reily_ no importa ya me pasara esto…pero creo que tendrá los efectos secundarios…

YUI_ ohhh…miren todos los animales muertos…..

Yui está asustada y comienza a temblar….

Las chicas llegaron a un zoológico..al caminar los animales estaban sin vida…

Las jaulas estaban dobladas como si fuera algo grande que lo había abierto aquellas jaulas y matado a los animales..

Azusa_ oh…pobresitos…

Yui_ (triste) oh pobre mono…

Reily_ no miren chicas…miren hacia delante..ho..hay..hay una pequeña garita de seguridad..

Las chicas van hacia allí. Y encuentran 4 Porras eléctricas cargadas y una pistola.

Porra eléctrica: usada para defensa personal. Al apretar el botón rojo de la manija emite descargas de electricidad…lo cual electrifica a la victima

Reily se queda con una porra eléctrica y pistola..y le da a las chicas una porra a cada una…para que lo usen a su defensa…

Yui_ o que es esto?

Azusa y Ui se quedan mirando las porras.

Reily son porras eléctricas poseen un botón. Apretarlas genera descargas de electricidad…utilícenla y agárrenla de la manija! Y toquen al zombi con esto apretando el botón.. El virus es débil a la electricidad..

Las chicas lo mantienen en sus manos y sale del lugar..Siguiendo a delante…Tras varios metros las chicas tratan de comer algo de sus mochilas..

Las chicas tratan de mantener la calma..aunque lucen asustadas. Solo tiene en mente salir de esta. Ambas tratan de apoyar una a la otra para que no entren en pánico..

Reily extrañamente se levanta y saca automáticamente el arma…

Reily_ chicas cuidado…. Guarden todo y saquen sus armas..se ve algo allí.. vamos tenemos que salir por otro camino..al caminar se escucha un ruido cada vez se hace mas fuerte y todas se quedan paralizadas. Dos animales extraños estaban matando una jirafa…que supuestamente sobrevivió ante el virus…

Yui_oh…y ese perrito…

UI_ oh…tiene la forma de la sombra que nos empujo al principio el coche…eran una especie de león y leona..

Ambos estaban mutados por el virus y todo su cuerpo estaba protegido..por una coraza..luego los animales se dan cuenta de sus presencias…

Reily- oh…nos vieron…SE están acercando…!

UI_ dispara a eso…!

Reily dispara muchas balas de su revólver y no le hace efecto alguno. Los leones se acercan a gran velocidad…y derriban a las chicas…mandando por los aires a Azusa y tirando a yui, Reily y Ui .Ui queda inconsciente. Reily trata de levantarse pero no puede hacer nada. Los efectos secundarios de la dosis le llegan de repente. El león retrocede y se queda mirando a las chicas, sin moverse. Y la leona se acerca a azusa que esta lejos de la demás y tendida boca abajo en el suelo…

Reily ante el golpe su radio comienza a funcionar…

Reily_ (por radio)John….. ayu ….dame…..me encuentro en el zo..lo..gic.…._ en peligro-

John – (por radio)demonios Reily que te pasa….!.

Reily- (por radio)no..no….moverme…..no…..puedo hacer nada la chica peli azul esta por morir….

John- (por radio)demonios vamos alguien..diga algo!

En la mente de Azusa

Azusa se encuentra paralizada su visión es incompleta…y no puede escuchar lo que le dicen yui…..

La leona se acerca lentamente para matarla….

Azusa(mente)_ o dios….voy a morir..Porque está pasando esto….

Azusa miraba a la leona mutada y miraba a las otras desde lejos…no podía escuchar a las demás solo ve que yui logra levantarse..y se trata de acercar a ella..Pero Azusa ve que el que el león emite un grito feroz…

Yui cae al parecer Azusa ve que el león dejo sorda a yui y la desmayo….

Azusa(en su mente)_ oh….que este sentimiento..siento frio..mi cuerpo mi cuerpo no responde….y siento que el piso tiembla…como un ligero masaje…

La leona se acera mas y da un grito antes de matar a Azusa…..

Azusa_ oh …no puedo mas…quisiera decirles a las otras que me perdonen por culparlas..pero no puedo….

El extraño objeto

Desde lejos se escuchan las pisadas fuertes…al parecer parecía una especie de gorila…sus gritos eran feroces …a gran velocidad se acercaba hacia la leona… y empuja con gran fuerza a la leona mandándola por los aires…y tirándola varios metro…

Azusa(en mente)_ oh… que es eso….también viene a matarme?

L a semejante bestia…gira el cuerpo de Azusa y la mira ya que esta boca abajo..

Azusa(en su mente)_ oh…porque lloras?...

Las bestia desconocida…se queda mirando a Azusa y la golpea ligeramente para que cobre conocimiento..logrando despertarla y Azusa logra volver a escuchar… los gruñidos de la bestia… pero la bestia ve a Azusa..a Azusa le empezó a salir sangre de la cabeza…la bestia se enfurece y comienza a golpearse el pecho como un gorila furioso…y va hacia la leona tirada…y la tiende en el suelo y la golpea con furia hasta dejarla destrozada…el león va a salvar a la leona y comienza a pelear con la bestia…Azusa logra levantarse y va hacia Reily…..y le da una cachetada…

Reily_ oh…demonios casi me desmayo…

Las golpizas de la bestia eran feroces y la del león también…ambos luchaban y rompían las cosas de alrededor en su pelea….

Reily_ Azusa…! Adelante escapemos! Tenemos que irnos…levantemos a las otras!

Azusa_ Yui..Ui!…levántense

Yui y Ui cobran conocimiento…

YUI_ Ohh…mis orejas…..

Azusa_ tenemos que ayudar a esa bestia…esta de nuestro lado..

Yui_ oh..!Miren tiene mi sticker…de estrella…es ton…..

Ui_ no puede ser…

Azusa_ no los dejemos solo…

Reily_ si te salvo quiere decir que escapemos..el sobrevivirá.._agarra a Azusa_ no tenemos armas contra ellos vamos escapemos de aquí!

La bestia peleaba dando semejantes puños, ambos con los golpes se mandaban por los aires…las chicas salen corriendo….Azusa ve atrás que la leona se levanta y va hacia la bestia..

Azusa_ oh—no…vamos ayudarlo…

Reily_ no mires hacia atrás..el no querrá..Vernos morir por salvarlo…Adelante!más adelante queda un puente…debemos llegar a ella y llegar al otro lado de la ciudad..vamos corramos!

Azusa, Reily, Ui y YUI salen corriendo hasta llegar a la salida del zoológico para llegar al puente….

Capitulo 4

La llegada al tren subterráneo

John_ al parecer las demás chicas están en serios problemas pero no podemos hacer nada, este radio chatarra apenas funciona..

Mío_ si..Si.. Tenemos que tratar de escapar de aquí.. Debemos encontrar a las demás..

Ritsu_ esta vez ira de enserio…

John_ Los gritos de la gente vienen del fondo de dónde venimos chicas, no podemos retroceder.

John y las chicas caminan sin descansar y la resistencia que tienen los tres los hace avanzar más de 9 kilómetros..

Ritsu_ Hey perro…mira eso….. eso es un …

Mío_ Ritsu respeta al chico…

John_ déjala no es hora de pelear..

Al correr los tres se le bloquea el camino..les bloquea un tren..en donde las puertas para acceder están cerradas..

John_ chicas ayúdenme a abrir las puertas…Necesitamos empujar…

Mío y ritsu_ vamos

John dando patadas fuertes intenta abrir la puerta..Esta no se abre.. el camino está completamente bloqueado..y los gritos de los zombis se hacen cada vez mas fuertes

Ritsu_ vamos tonto ..vamos que se acercan(ritsu se pone nerviosa)

Mío_ John hazlo rápido…

John_ demonios esto no se abre..!

Mío_ déjame intentar de nuevo con Ritsu…Hey Ritsu ayúdame..

Ritsu_ okey Mio…

John_ okay… espera..! Tomare distancia…

John se va corriendo hacia donde estaban los zombis y deja a Mío y a Ritsu…desapareciendo

Ritsu_ pero que paso? donde se fue ese tonto? ..Ahhh. Vale Mío intentemos nosotras…

Mío_ vamos empujemos…

Mío y Ritsu tratan de empujar la puerta...Varias veces y no da resultado…Los gritos de los zombis cada vez se hacen mas fuertes…

Ritsu_ ese tonto donde esta? Se rindió… y se fue a dejarse comer…

Mío_ ritsu….. Oh..Vamos vamos que se acercan

Ritsu_ ese tonto cuando lo ve le pegare..

Los gritos de los zombis estaban demasiado cerca…Mío y Ritsu se ponían más tensas….Desde lejos se veía una mancha…Era John corriendo…

John- aun lado chicas! Ah….

John corre rápidamente y le da u un gran golpe a la puerta abriéndola…

John_ vamos chicas…tenemos que entrar suban!

Mío y ritsu_ oh…. Está bien!

Entran dentro del tren. Los zombis justo llegan y golpean la puerta de donde entraron los chicos. John intenta bloquear la puerta..

John _ Hey mocosa… tienes que ir a la puerta de adelante del tren y prenderlo para que se cierren las puertas! Esta puerta está rota…vamos..No aguantare en bloquearla!

Ritsu_ ok…trata bien a una dama…tonto.. Pero quédate ahí

John_ Espera…! En la mochila hay dos porras eléctricas! Agárrenlas y vayan….

Mío y ritsu agarran las armas…

Mio_Oh… esto ya sé que es… Es el arma que usaba el teniente..

Ritsu_ Si es el arma que usaba el teniente S para derrotar a los zombis… espera…(se queda con la duda)Hey Mío no sabía que veías de enserio mis películas que te regalaba en tu cumpleaños..

Mío_ no...No… no yo nunca mire eso…

Ritsu_ mmm.. Por lo menos se que valoras mis regalos..

John_ dejen de hablar!... no puedo aguantar…

Ritsu_ okey..Respeta a una dama te dije… tienes que pedir con delicadeza…

Mío_ Vamos deja de decir esas cosas…

Dentro del Tren

Mío y ritsu se van a abrir la puerta siguiente y lo logran con facilidad.. Pasan por diferentes puertas hasta que llegan a la anteúltima..

Mío_ Ho…mira son dos zombis!

Ritsu_ cállate!

Dos zombis estaban parados dados vuelta.. Mío se sienta del susto…

Ritsu_ Mío párate!

Mío_ No..no puedo..no puedo seguir.. (asustada)

Ritsu_ hay que tonta..dame tu palo eléctrico….

Ritsu le saca la porra a mío y se equipa las dos porras eléctricas .. Corre rápidamente.. y se desliza entre medio de los zombis tocando una pierna de los dos zombis…quedan y quedan tirados en el suelo…

Ritsu_ vamos Mío ven!

Mío_ no puedo ...esos hombres me morderán..

Ritsu_ ya no existen..Ven..

Mío_ no..no me morderán..

Ritsu_ tonta… Vamos ven! Tenemos que salvar a John…

Mío cierras sus ojos y va corriendo hacia ritsu… Pasa por arriba de los zombis y sin querer aplasta la cabeza a uno…

Mío_ ahgg….no…

Ritsu_ oh…que asqueroso… tendrás que comprarte un nuevo zapato…

Mío tenía el zapato ensangrentado…

Ritsu_ bueno Mío….es broma.. sigamos y prendamos esta cosa…

Mío_ no creo que podre aguantar..

Ritsu_ cállate y ayúdame a abrir la puerta….

Abren la última puerta y se encuentran con muchos botones y palancas

Mío_ estas cosas nos complican las cosas…

Ritsu_ Mi papa sabia manejar estas cosas…a ver!

Mío_ ritsu…. Deja de inventar…

Ritsu_ los tainaka somos muy astutos…ah..Toma tu palo eléctrico

Ritsu empieza a tocar cualquier botón.. Y Mío se queda mirándola…

Ritsu_ podrá ser este-¿ o este?

Mío_ ( se asusta) ahhh….

Las dos ante la oscuridad no se dieron cuenta que había un zombi detrás .. Mío asustada comienza a golpear con su porra eléctrica por todos lados..

Ritsu_ Mío cálmate!

Mío toca al zombi electrocutándolo. El zombi no pudo ejercer ninguna reacción..

Ritsu_ Mío bien hecho! Ya para… deja de golpear o me golpearas a mi…

Mío_ no..no…fuera fuera….!

Ritsu_ oh… esta tonta maquina no funciona..!

Mío dando golpes por todos lados …sin querer da un golpe al control principal del tren dándole una descarga…

Ritsu_ uh…bien hecho mío! Está funcionando—

Se prenden todas las luces del tren-

Ritsu_ ah…..mira acá dice "cerrar puertas".

Mío seguía con sus golpes..

Ritsu_ vamos Mío ya esta…Ya fue..Para!

John_ bien hecho chicas sabia que podían ya llegue!

Mío_ no….. ahhh…fuera

Mío sin querer le pega a John….por suerte solo lo toca un poco

John_ ah…..pero que te pasa?.. deja de hacer eso!es peligroso… me vas a dejar los pelos de punta..!

Mio se tranquiliza y deja de golpear….

Mío_ Perdón pensé que eras un feo monstro…

John_ mm soy feo pero no para tanto…

Ritsu_ tontos arranquemos esta cosa…!

John_ okey déjame a mi…

John logra arrancar pero solo avanzo 1 kilometro..

John_ demonios..que chatarra barata…salgamos de aquí….

Ritsu_ tenemos que romper la ventana y saltemos….

La salida del tren

John_ agáchense señoritas…!

John rompe las ventanas con disparos y John sale por delante del tren..

John: vamos Mío ven! Salta…

Mío_ okey ..si hay voy…

Mío salta a John y John la agarra….

John_ ritsu..salta..ven…!

Ritsu_ yo puedo sola!

John_ ah…..(suspira) mujeres…

Los chicos siguen su camino….

John_ debemos correr…. La estación no debe estar lejos…

Corren varios metros

Ritsu_ ya estoy cansada…

Mío_ Yo también John…

John_ chicas sino será demasiado tarde. Debo salvarlas a toda costa por la señorita tsumugi…

Mientras caminan…

Ritsu_ John pareces tonto…diciendo eso pareciera que tu no estás asustado mira tus pies…. Tiemblan…

John_ ah….. es la herida de Mío..

Mío_ oh—lo siento John…..!

John_ Ya lo se….

Ritsu_ deja de hacerte el fuerte así tu no sobrevivirás…

John_ no me importa mi vida…se acabo hace mucho…

Mío_ de que hablas?

John_ mi vida se termino.. Cuando perdí a la chica que quería…

Ritsu_ como fue?

John_ deja de preguntar…

Mío_ tu deja de encerrarte y dilo de una vez…

John_ mmm..no puedo … prometí..no decirle nada a nadie…

Ritsu_ entonces enciérrate y muérete solo…tonto…

Mío_ ritsu no digas esas cosas…

John_ como digas todo es mi culpa…

Mío_ John! No te pongas triste…

John_ que harías tu si tu ser querido…no la pudiste salvar? .. Cuestión que estuviste en otro lugar?… Ella desapareció en acción en la policía….Antes yo era un tonto guitarrista que vagaba en las calles….en ese entonces..solo ella me tiraba algunas monedas..Recuerdo… a demás se sentaba a mi lado y se quedaba escuchando…después yo le dije lo que sentía a ella…..ella me acepto…. El día que nos íbamos a casar ella nunca regreso… ahí mi vida se me acabo…lo siento no puedo decir más…

Ritsu_ sos muy cursi…no llores por una chica…..

De repente desde lejos se escucha los de los zombis…

John_ oh…. Vamos nos alcanzaron..vamos corramos—

Mío_ John…no sabré bien tu pasado pero algún día cuéntanos tu historia…nosotras te ayudaremos…

John_ ah…creo que confiare en ustedes…_Mío…vamos no te puedo dejar morir ..

Los chicos corren desesperadamente…Pero se encuentran con otra estación derrumbada…

John_ demonios….no podemos salir!

Ritsu_ estoy agotada… ya no puedo más….

John_ Mío tu puedes seguir?

Mío_ creo que puedo un poco mas…..

John_ a ver déjate….!

Ritsu_ no….no…

John carga a ritsu…y se la lleva…

Ritsu_ Hey suéltame ¡!

John_ porque no me dejas ayudarte una vez!

Ritsu_ oh…que caballero tonto que eres…digo bufón….

Hacia la luz de la esperanza

Los chicos siguen su camino….pero los zombis cada vez alcanzan su camino…

Mío_ John….espera…no puedo más…

John_ oh…demonios no puedo llevar a las dos,,, vamos Mío… mira hacia delante…

Ritsu_ oh…los zombis están detrás de nosotros(voz de cansada)

Mío_ hay…no puedo más…!

La velocidad de Mío empieza a caer…

John_ mira! Hay una puerta de rejas abierta puede ser que sea nuestra esperanza…Mío vamos acompáñame..

Mio_Oh

Mío comienza a gritar y corre con gran velocidad..

Mío_ estoy haciendo lo que puedo!

Mío y John llegan a la puerta…

John_ ritsu vamos …salgan de aquí…yo los detendré

Mío_ no.. que dices..? Vamos

John_ esta puerta se cerrara…tengo que cerrarla por fuera…..

Ritsu_ estás loco!…no…John… no te vayas…

John_ no hay tiempo! Salven sus vidas!

El último aliento

John_ Ritsu...Prométeme que cuidaras a tu amiga…vamos corre… se acercan….

Ritsu_ no podre!... te necesitamos…

John_ Lo harás..! yo se que lo harás…Tu puedes…creo en tu valentía….

Ritsu y Mío comienzan a llorar y agarran las manos a John desde el otro lado de las rejas..

John_ tratare de volver…vamos ustedes pueden…

Ritsu_ no...Mírate… estas temblando del miedo!... Moriremos juntos…

John_ déjate de tonterías… hace un rato me dijiste que me muera encerrado…jajá

Ritsu_ cómo puedes reírte..! Eso lo dije de mentira…

John_ Ahora veo tu lado débil y eres algo sensible… Promete que se cuidaran una a la otra…

Ritsu_ la cuidare, solo prométeme volver…

John_ no llores… el perro que está aquí quiere que salgan con vida….Busca a tus amigas…demás deberán estar bien… vamos avanza!

Ritsu_ no….

Mío_ no… no puedes….

John de repente cambia de actitud…

John_ Vamos corre! Mi sargenta…que hace parada ahí! Aquí está tu perro policia te protegerá el camino…!

Ritsu_ no me digas así…pero…. Si…mi soldado…! Okey…..

Mío-mmm..

Ritsu_ Mío…. Vamos no podemos hacer nada….. John cuídate….

Mío_ John… toma esto…. Es mi amuleto…te servirá….

John_ okey….vamos ..Solo quiero que corran…cubriré la zona…ve corre…!

Ritsu_ John…pelea hasta que no tengas mas fuerzas….adiós…

Mío y ritsu se van corriendo y dejan atrás a John….

La ultima fuerza de ataque

Desde lejos del túnel John cerró la puerta de rejas la cubrió de palos….y demás cosas…. El solo se queda esperando a que lleguen la desconocida cantidad de zombis para tratar de ganar tiempo para que escapen Ritsu y Mío…..

John_ ah…! Debo desahogarme…. Un poco….con estos par de imbéciles… .. vamos dejen de gritar como niñas ..!

Se ve desde lejos una gran cantidad de zombis…viniendo a gran velocidad…y John se prepara para el combate…alrededor se ve gran cantidad de madera…

John- creo que esta inyección especial me ayudara…

John se inyecta la dosis…..

John_ ….creo que ahora me siento…mucho mejor…ah….(comienza a gritar…..

John se vuelve loco….y se dirige corriendo rápidamente de donde venían los zombis..

John_ lo hare por ti Michelle..!

Los zombis corren y John corre hacia ellos hasta cruzarse…

La escena queda desaparecida…..

Salida de emergencia

Ritsu_ vamos Mío….! Sigamos adelante….

Mío_ Claro no olvidamos tan facil de John no?..si estuvieras en el Lugar de él que harías? Y si tu pudiste descansar…

Se escucha desde lejos el grito de John…..

Mío_ oh…. Es John….! Debemos ir…

Ritsu_ por favor Mío entiende…el no querrá vernos…con el….vamos….

Mío_ vamos a ayudarlo…..!

Ritsu_ no seas tonta….

Ritsu se acerca hacia Mío y la agarra de la mano y la obliga a caminar..

Mío_ porque ritsu… tu también lloras!

Ritsu_ si y qué? Cállate…

Mío- vamos no lo dejemos solo….

Ritsu_ ya basta! Deja de decir tonterías.. No ves que tenemos que salir…..

Mío_ a vos…no te importa nadie…(Mío se enoja)

Ritsu_ acaso eres una tonta?...Me preocupa ese chico pero no podemos hacer nada…seremos una molestia…Ni tampoco sé donde esta mis padres..ni mi hermano…como quieres que no este triste….?

Mío_ oh….está bien…vamos….pero después volveremos…

Ritsu_ está bien….Mira hay…unas escaleras…

Valentía

Mío y Ritsu van llendo hacia las escaleras y por el camino se encuentran 5 zombis…y las miran y se acercan hacia ellas corriendo

Ritsu_ ahora si me verán tontos….!

Ritsu con su porra eléctrica….se dirige hacia los zombis…en cuanto a Mío…se la ve agotada….y no tiene fuerza…solo trata de descansar…

Mío_ ritsu no puedo pelear… estoy cansada….

Los zombis van corriendo hacia ritsu….Ritsu se agacha y le dan un empujón a los zombis haciéndolos derribar y caer en el piso….Luego Ritsu los electrocuta en el piso…dejándolo en el suelo inmóviles

Ritsu_ no quiero hacer estas cosas….pero me obligaron a hacerlo… aquí mi miedo se termino… Lo hare por John y Mío y las demás…..

Mío_ yo también lo hare…

Ritsu_ vamos Mío..Debemos seguir…..

Mío_ ritsu…hablas como John…

Ritsu_ tú crees?…en honor a él….vamos…

Mío_ peleemos hasta el final y salgamos de aquí…

Ritsu_ Hey Mío….Mira eso puede ser la salida…!

Mío_ oh puede ser que lleguemos….!

Casi en la salida comienza a sonar el radio…..

Ritsu_ no sabía que tenía esto..!

Mío_ seguro John..Ya lo tenía pensado….por eso estaba triste..y te lo puso en tu bolsillo para que así podamos escapar…Atiende!

Reily (radio) _ John…! Volare el puente ojala que estén ustedes bien, estamos casi en la otra ciudad.….El monstro se está acercando a gran velocidad.. Y no puedo comunicarme con Chris….

Ritsu (radio)_ hola ayuda!...sálvanos…

Reily(radio)_ John...no se escucha nada …estas ahí?

Reily(radio)_ …. (se corta la comunicación)

Ritsu_ oh….este radio es una chatarra…Todo en chatarra….!

Mío_ porque no preguntaste como estaban?

Ritsu_ no se me había ocurrido…..Solo escuche ruidos de autos…o motocicletas..Vamos…..!abramos la puerta….!

Mío y ritsu abren la puerta…. Y mientras caminan la ciudad se la ve sin personas caminando ..no hay nadie…

Mío_ oh…mira…esta es la ciudad….estamos del otro lado puede ser que lleguemos donde están las demás chicas… Busquemos donde ahí un mapa…

Ritsu_ pero mío hay muchos puentes! Si anduviera este radio tonto ya podríamos salir todos juntos…Ho…mira hay una tienda de armas..hay es seguro…hay iba mi padre… a practicar tiros al blanco..

Mío Y ritsu corren hacia la tienda de armas…desde lejos se veían personas…no fueros hacia ese lado..Seguramente eran zombis….

Ritsu_ Vamos la puerta está abierta…..encerrémonos aquí…hasta que estemos bien…. Ya tuvimos mucho….mucho viaje..Esperemos a John..También…. trata de cambiar tu zapato…acá tengo en la mochila un par…..me quedare vigilando la puerta..por suerte..Está bien enrejada….

Mío_ Esta bien…descansare…

Capitulo 5

La Estación de Servicio

Final del zoológico

Azusa_ Reily tengo sangre en la cabeza…y me estoy …..

Reily_ tranquila! En la mochila tengo unos vendajes…

Yui_ azunyan… tengo unos stickers…!

Ui_ -hermana..eso no hay que usar para tapar heridas…

Yui_ oh..solo quería ayudar

Reily_ Al parecer esta es la salida de zoológico…ojala que después que pasemos por esa puerta..no nos encontremos con grandes problemas…

Las chicas empujan lentamente abren la puerta…

Reily _ cuidado chicas…. Escóndanse detrás mio…..

Al abrir la puerta las chicas se encuentran con una gran manada de perros…Todos al parecer echados..y sus respiraciones eran fuertes y emitían ronquidos….

Yui_ oh… son perritos muertos…oh pobrecitos….

Azusa_ Yui no hagas ruido…..

Reily_ (en voz baja) chicas miren….si caminamos lentamente llegaremos a esa estación de servicio… sáquense los zapatos….para no hacer ruido .al parecer duermen…..

Yui_ uh?

Se sacan los zapatos….

Azusa(en voz baja)_ durmiendo? Los zombis no duermen….

Reily_ no lo se…. Pero si están echados y no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia..puede ser que estén durmiendo…yo tampoco entiendo..aprovechemos el momento….

Las chicas valientemente caminan pasando por la gran cantidad de perros..Porque cerca de ahí se encontraba una perrería y veterinaria de animales…al parecer no se movían…solo se podían escuchar sus ronquidos….

Reily(en voz baja)_ chicas traten de no pisarlos o empujar un objeto..si se despiertan…no podremos salir de esta…solo caminen lentamente

Yui,Azusa y Ui solo hacen señas con la cabeza…diciendo si….

Las chicas silenciosamente caminaban pasando por los perros..

Reily_ Vamos chicas! Solo falta un poco mas y llegaremos…a la estación…vamos

Las chicas se acercaban silenciosamente al quitarse lo zapatos nos hacían ninguna especie de ruido. Los perros al parecer no reaccionaban

Reily_ chicas sólo. Falta. Unos pasos más y estaremos en la estación. ...

De repente comienza a sonar el radio. ..

Reily_ oh...demonios. .justo esto empieza a funcionar!..corran ...!

Los perros se comienzan a levantar y empiezan a correr. ...

AZusa_ porque esto nos tiene que pasar

Mientas corrían las chicas usaban sus porras eléctricas para que los que estaban cerca de ellas no las agarren pero no era suficiente los perros venían a gran velocidad.. pero por suerte llegaron y abrieron la puerta de la estación de servicio y se encerraron allí y los perros quedaron golpeando y aullando la puerta

Reily_ por el momento. Nos quedaremos aquí..

Yui_ pero a que vinimos por aquí

Reily_ es obvio que vinimos a conseguir más comida..somos 4 personas... Veremos si hay alguna de agua en las comidas en latadas. ... no creo que aguantamos...pensemos en el futuro

Azusa_ cómo? Y no podemos tomar como siempre lo hacemos

Reily_ no... Tomar agua corriente es peligroso está contaminando. .. Veremos si hay latas de arvejas...

Ui_ pero esa agua...no sabe muy bien...

Reily_ lo siento chicas, es lo que podemos comer para sobrevivir...miren acá hay...es todo lo que podemos sacar lo demás está contaminado... no se atrevan a tocarlo...

Yui_no me gusta robar... la Policía vendrá

Azusa_ mm?

Ui_ hermana...

Reily_ jaja la Policía. Dónde...?

YuI_ eso es lo que ustedes piensan

Azusa_ Yui. .ya no hay Policía...

Yui_ oh... entonces me llevaré esta gran botella de bolas de caramelos...

Azusa_ ...vah..

Reily_ oh chicas miren. ... dos motos japonesas! Y están cargadas

Ui_ oh son esas del comercial...

Reily_ alguna sabe manejar moto...?

Yui_ yo manejo mal...

Azusa_ a mi me quisieron enseñar...pero ese día nunca llego...

Ui_ hermana...yo sé manejar...

Reily_ oh... genial... entonces dividámonos. ...

Yui_ oh... miren un hombre!

En la una pequeña habitación había un soldado dado vuelta...

Reily_ chicas... quédense atrás mío...yo me acercarme...miren tiene algo para poder salir de aquí...

El soldado estaba sentado dado vuelta ...llevaba en su chaleco una granada y tenía un rifle...

Azusa_ señorita. ...le acompañare...

Reily_ no hace falta...lo electrocutare. ...

Azusa_ esta bien..

Reily se acerca al soldado. .lo patea ligeramente. Y ve que tenía señales de vida... ...

Reily_chicas pásenme la caja de los primeros. Auxilios. .en la mochila rápido..,,!

Reily ayuda al soldado le cubre las heridas. Con vendajes..

Reily_ creo que podrá estar un poco mejor...

Azusa_ eso no es una bomba?

Yui_ oh. (Se asusta)

Reily_ jajaja. .no chicas es una granada. De luz... nos servirá. ..

Ui_ creo que tendríamos que salir de aquí...puede ser que aparezca ese león...

Reily_vamos chicas. ..Utilicemos las motos. .debemos. Cruzar. El puente, así llegaremos en donde están sus padres. .,

Azusa_ y las demás?

Ui_ si que. Hay de las demás..?

Reily_ estarán bien. ,tenedlo por segura... están protegidas por mis camaradas, ,.vamos chicas..Agarremos las motos y salgamos de aquí.. ,.

Soldado_ esperen, ..No creo que eso les ayudara!

Ui_ o se despertó!

Reily_ soldado identifíquese?

Soldado_ no puedo recordarlo (se toca la cabeza)..Ayúdeme...por favor.

El soldado se cae en el piso... del dolor...,. y las chicas van a verle

Azusa_se encuentra bien?

El soldado comienza a hablar solo

Soldado_ John ella está viva...John ella está viva...amigo ella esta..en camino...

Reily_azusa agárralo...espera les daré unos calmantes. .

Le da unos calmantes. ...

Azusa_ se encuentra bien?

Reily_ soldado a que John se refiere?

Soldado_ no lo se... no puedo. Recordar. ..

Yui_ mire coma un caramelo. Se sentirá bien ..siempre. me alegran comerlos

Ui_...hermana...

Reily_ cálmese...muy pronto recordara...no se esfuerce. ...

Azusa_ si por favor. ... quédese sentado... trate de calmarse. ..

Soldado_ me sigue doliendo. .. No puedo recordar. ...solo puedo recordar algo..

Reily_ soldado...basta..no se esfuerce. ..

Azusa_ señorita. ..Creo que tendremos. Que salir de aquí antes que anochezca. ...

Reily_ si tenemos. Que salir lo antes posible. ...

Soldado_ porque... ?

Reily_ un objeto no estuvo siguiendo. .. pero por suerte otro nos salvo...sus cuerpo estaban hechos por una capa resistente. .la balas no le hacían nada

Soldado_ ho...vamos preparemos. ..Salgamos de aquí...

Azusa se arrodilla en el piso...

Azusa_ ton chan...o pobre mi tortuga.. _comienza. A llorar_

Yui y Ui van hacia Azusa, ..

Ui_ Azusa. Cálmate...todo va estar bien

Yui_ ton está viva...recuérdalo

Soldado_ de que están hablando?

Reily_ es de su mascota. .se convirtió en una de esas cosas acorazadas. ..

Soldado_ napad? Acorazado…

Reily_ no lo entiendo. Que dice...

Soldado_ solo me salió así de mi mente...

Azusa_ no creo poder seguir así..

Ui_ tranquilízate. .debemos aguantar. .. Esto ya paso..

Yui_ azunyan. .levántate. ..

Reily_ chicas... y usted vamos ya se esta haciendo. De tarde

Los chicos se levantan...y van hacia una salida ...

**Hacia el puente**

Reily_ ok... bueno chicas...

Soldado_ cual es el plan?

Reily_ soldado usted no podrá manejar esto .. _agarra la moto_

Soldado_ no lo creo…

Reily_ Ui…. ..Tu llevaras a Yui… en la moto.. por suerte estas tienen gasolina. ..Yo llevare a Azusa...y al soldado. Aunque sea incómodo.. ..

Ui_ si..lo hare

Soldado_ abriré. La puerta y tirare esta granada de luz..así dejar ciegos a estos perros de afuera . .Reily tu prepárate y traten salir juntas..me subiré atrás de ustedes... veré si puedo..Toma… aquí tengo una C4 puede que te sirva...una la tendré..yo ...

Azusa_ porque. .se lo pone la bomba asi?

Soldado_ no es nada solo ... prepárate. .saldrán con vida. ..

Yui_ Saldremos, ,,,,_come un caramelo_

Reily_ ok...vamos...

Preparan las motos...

El soldado. ..Abre la puerta...los perros se dan cuenta de esto...y van rápidamente. ..Hacia la puerta...

Soldado_ (tira la granada)...ahora..cierren los ojos...rápido salgan ..

Reily_ síguenos. ..Corre..!

Los perros tratan de limpiarse los ojos y las chicas salen con las dos motos...

Soldado_ vamos sigan...

Reily_ espera..., ven corre ..Súbete. ..

Soldado_ olvidaos de mi ...vayan ..es mucho peso para esa moto..seré la carnada..

Reily_ demonios ...estúpido...ven..

Ui_ señorita. Acelere...

Reily_ por..dios...porque. los hombres toman esas decisiones. ..

Ui_ acelere...

Soldado_ vamos sigan! Yo lo seguiré. ..

Las chicas aceleran...y a metros se ve el puente...

Ui_ ahí está el puente. ..

Yui_ mis caramelos..!

Ui_ Yui deja eso...

A Yui se le caen los caramelos

Yui_ oh no..mis….

Reily_azusa sácame la bomba C4 que tengo . .me pesa mucho...cuídela bien..

Azusa_ okey...

Las motos aceleran y el soldado. ..Herido comienza a cansarse. ..

Reily_ oh... hey ven súbete...no podrás seguir nuestro paso...así con el brazo y el pecho herido. .ten cuidado...deja ese rifle...

Soldado_ para algo servirá...esto ..

Los chicos llegan al puente. ..pero el soldado ya se encuentra agotado...

Las motos frenan...

Reily_ vamos ven súbete...

Soldado-váyanse...

Reily_ no...Tomes. Decisiones cobardes. Ven...!

Soldado_ lo siento. ..Cierre la boca y váyase. Con todo respeto sargenta...no me haga pensar de nuevo..

Reily_ cierre la boca usted..

Ui_ oh..Hay vienen los perros

Reily_ vamos súbase..no le importa su pasado?

Soldado_ a la mierda todo sabe... este mundo..Lleve a sus hijas y váyase...déjeme solo..

Reily_ no..Espere..no diga eso

Soldado_ vamos corran y gracias por ayudarme. ..lo hare por usted.. .no se olvide de mi...por lo menos. Quiero quedar en la memoria de alguien. ..Vaya

Reily_ no..es...

Ui_ señorita reily...vamos...no podemos. .cambiar de idea...

Yui_ oh hay vienen...

Azusa_ vamos...no queda otra..

Soldado_ vamos correré estos autos ...que hay aquí y bloqueare el camino...vayan...

Reily_ okey..Cuídese.. _triste_

**Bloqueo del puente**

Soldado_ oh bueno... empujare estos autos...

A metros se veían que se acercaban. Los perros...unos 30 aproximadamente

Soldado_ es hora. De. Partir

El soldado..Empujaba los autos... ve que los perros se tropiezan y caen

Soldado_ va.. no era de imaginarlo... que los caramelos de esa chica me iba a dejar sobrevivir un poco mas...por lo menos seré conocido como el soldado sin nombre. ..Dejare este rifle..no me servirá de nada..usarlo..

Los perros se acercan. ..y el camino para entrar al puente...queda cerrado. ..

Soldado_ vamos acérquense malditas criaturas...les daré un regalo. ... oh ..pero qué demonios es eso...! Con que de esto me hablo Reily...

**El pasaje a la otra ciudad**

Ui_ hermana. .sostente fuerte...no te vayas a caer

Yui_ me siento mal..Odio viajar..así..

Reily_azusa..ya te dejo de sangrar la cabeza.?..Cuando lleguemos a la otra ciudad te sacare..eso,,,

Azusa_ sigo pensando en ton…

Reily_ tranquilícese...lo lamento por su mascota. ...

Las chicas avanzaban rápidamente. ..con las motos ...de repente se escucha una explosión. ..que venía de donde vinieron. ..

Azusa_ oh... no…... Porque. .se tienen que seguir sacrificando vidas...?

Reily- yo tampoco ..Puedo explicar..Ese orgullo que tienen...de dejarse morir y para salvar a los demás ...

Yui_ oh mira es ese perro grande...

Azusa_ oh no...

Reily_ …..no otra vez esa cosa...

Del fuego de la explosión sale y sorprendentemente acercando el león acorazado. .. se acercaba rápidamente. .a las chicas.. al parecer. La explosión no hizo efecto al león

Azusa_ oh no mi ton..murió...

Reily_ no..Espere no se imagine eso... tranquilícese. ...

Reily_ Ui.. . ...acelera…

Yui_ mira...Ui….. allá se ve otro puente. ...al fondo...

Ui_ hermana. ..Vamos sostente..Fuerte...

Pasan alrededor. De 15 minutos de viaje..estaban en el medio del puente del puente...

Azusa_ oh...porque no deja de correr esa cosa..

Reily_azusa...los muertos. No se cansan... nosotros si...agárrense. ..fuerte..de mi..

Velozmente el león se va acercando...

Ui_ oh no cada vez se acerca más...

Yui_ vamos Ui...sigue. ...oh mira...allá se ve algo...en el otro puente...

Ui_ Yui ..no puedo mirar..debo mirar hacia delante...

Yui_ un coche...mira.. lo veo mi vista no me engaña. ...

Reily_ que has dicho?

Yui_ (grita) de otro lado veo algo pero ya se detuvo….

Reily_ oh...supervivientes. serán...

Se escucha un disparo...el león tropieza...al parecer le dan en la pierna y cae...rueda unos metros y queda. Tendido en el suelo...

Reily_ oh... es un disparo

Yui_ vino del otro puente. ...se los dije

Reily_ el soldado? Como llego hasta alla?

Azusa_ espera..detén. .la moto...!

Reily_ no ..no podemos..que vas hacer….

Azusa_ aprovechemos el momento.. ..déjamelo a mi...es un camión de gasolina

Reily_ oh okey... coloca la bomba ahí...niña astuta...

Azusa coloca la bomba ..dentro de camión de gasolina. ...y salen velozmente de ahí... y avanzan y se encuentran a pocos kilómetros de pasar a la. Otra ciudad. ..

Reily_ bien echo Azusa...me recuerdas a mi amiga...era muy valiente. ..Todas ustedes. Se esfuerzan por seguir gracias a su apoyo sigo aquí..

Azusa_ como se llama su amiga..

Reily_ es quien me entreno... Sakagami .la recuerdo. ...bien ..su habilidad. Era impresionante. ..

Azusa_y donde está..?

Reily_ nunca se lo conté a nadie...ella también. Había perdido la memoria...,. Como ese soldado... yo la cuide..pero un día se fue de mi casa sin saber donde se fue...una explosión, hizo que perdiera la memoria.. ..

Azusa_ no importa. .seguro la recuerda

Reily_ ojala pueda verla cuando esto pase..mi gran amiga

El león acorazado. .comienza a levantarse

Ui_ vamos ...ya esta cerca.,,..

Se acaba la gasolina. .de la moto de Reily.. ..la moto baja su velocidad. ...

Ui_ oh...pero que...estas motos de hoy...

Reily _chicas..Vamos sigan. ..Aceleren...

Ui_ no tu y Azusa...?

Yui_ azunyan...

Reily y Azusa_ sigan estaremos. .bien

Reily_ acelera...!

**El escape **

Reily_ vamos debemos acabar la gasolina de esta cosa..

Azusa_ volaremos esto...?

Reily_ espera...,me suena el radio..esta funcionando…..

Reily (radio) _ John…! Volare el puente ojala que estén ustedes bien, estamos casi en la otra ciudad.….El mounstro se está acercando a gran velocidad.. Y no puedo comunicarme con Chris….

Ritsu (radio)_ hola ayuda!...sálvanos…

Reily(radio)_ John...no se escucha nada …estas ahí?

Azusa_ que pasó. ..?

Reily_ no lo se... John. ..al parecer. ...no no..no podría ser eso...

Azusa_ era Ritsu y Mio..? Que bueno. .que están bien

Reily_ojala se encuentren. Bien. ..Debemos salir. .mira las chicas llegaron a la otra. Ciudad...

Azusa_ no están llamando...corramos. ..,dejemos esta moto...

El león comienza a correr...

Reily_ cuando se acerque. .al camión lo volare...vamos tienes que correr como jamás lo hiciste. ..

Azusa_ bueno... adelante. ..

El león se acerca y esta por pasar donde está el camión

Azusa_ yo lo volare ..déjame. .hacerlo. ..

Reily_ok...pero no lo hagas. Por venganza. ..hay muchos culpables en esto..

Azusa_(seria) dámelo

Reily_ trata de calmarte. ..

Reily le da el control a Azusa...

Azusa_ volaras...por mi ton..

El león llega. Al medio y Azusa. Hace volar el camión. ..y la explosión crea una gran onda expansiva ..que tira a Reily y Azusa

Reily_azusa...levántate. .esto se esta derrumbando. ...

Azusa..estaba inconsciente.. ..y el puente se estaba. .derrumbando..

Reily_ ha...tengo que cargarla...

Reily agarra a Azusa y sale corriendo. ..desde lejos se puede ver a Ui y Yui..gritando. ..

Reily_ por suerte esta chica es muy liviana y fuerte. ..

Ui_ vamos.. .corre.. ven...(desde lejos)

Reily_ bien...

El puente se derrumba...Reily logra escapar ...de esta...Reily deja azusa. .y la trata de despertar...

**La ciudad y la confusión**

Azusa se encuentra inconsciente y esta tendida en el suelo…

Yui_ oh...,

Ui_ Azusa ..Despierta. ..

Reily_ esta chica ..fue muy valiente. .su idea hizo desaparecer. A ese cosa bastarda..,

Yui_ azunyan...(llora)

Ui_ hermana no te pongas asi...

Azusa. Cobra conocimiento. ..

Azusa_ oh...que está pasando...quienes son..?

Reily_ he?...Azusa..qué te pasa...?

Ui y Yui_ Azusa no...míranos.,,,

Azusa_ he,,.quienes..son...?

Reily_ Azusa. .por favor., no mientas. Eso no,...

Azusa-de que hablan ..Quien es Azusa. .?

Yui_ Azusa no...porque. ..?

Suena el radio...

Ritsu_(radio de john) hola...ayúdennos, ...no podemos salir...

Se corta la comunicación ..la interpone otra

Reily_ oh...que esta pasando.,..Porque. ...

Chris(radio)_ (se escucha la voz de mugí llorando y gritando) ...vamos Chris. ..Levántate..no me dejes sola...no..quiero. estar sola..no podre con ese monstro ...no mueras...no...no te vayas debemos salir juntos de... aquí...

Reily(radio)_ capitán..no ...por favor...señorita tsumugi. ..Conteste ...

Chris(radio)_...

Reily_ Azusa. ..vamos..no tienen que pasar estas. Cosas...

Ui_ oh...vayamos a salvar a mugí

Yui_ azunyan soy yo. .levántate.. ..

Azusa_ no entiendo …

Reily_ vamos chicas...oh...sigamos...john ...chris...donde estan...!...me voy a volver loca. .

**Especial: punto de encuentro **

Soldado Kay _ vamos gente...formen fila ..y vamos ..agarren sus víveres y entren al barco...

Papa de Ritsu_.. hola..perdón..pero no sabe donde esta mi hija?... nos obligaron ustedes a venir hasta aquí ...

Soldado Kay_. No lo se- prosiga..Vamos...,

Papa Mío_ señor le estamos hablando...

Papa de Azusa_.. ..mi hija

Soldado Kay_ hey niño..Suéltame..Vamos tienen que salir de aquí

Satoshi_ donde esta mi hermana?. ...no puedo. Verla...

Soldado Kay_ y yo que se... dejen de quejarse..y suban...

Papa de Yui_ estas loco? no nos podemos ir ...

Soldado Kay_ vamos..muévanse. .y dejen de quejarse...por lo menos estan vivos..

Papa de Ritsu_ pero como se atreve..sin vergüenza. .acaso ..Usted no tiene hijos..

Soldado Kay_no no tengo..pero tengo algo que cumplir. . Suban..

El papa de Ritsu agarra al soldado. .

Ritsu_ pero..Como. se atreve...que misión? Nuestras hijas están en problemas..y queremos ayudar...

Soldado Kay _ suélteme..no me toque. .acaso ustedes podrán con esas cosas...? No son superhéroes

P. Ritsu_ no me importa que sean. quiero a mi hija,.,. aquí

_ suéltelo..no cree problemas

Teniente_ señores ..que está pasando aquí...

_ queremos ver a nuestras hijas..

Soldado Kay_ nose que quiere que hagamos? Que le hagamos aparecer. .acá magos con sorpresa. No somos...

P. Ritsu_ quien te crees..(le pega al soldado)

Soldado KAY _ hey que te pasa? Estás loco?

Teniente_ hey.. ustedes..sigan...dejen de peleas ..(grita)

_ señor ..Mis dos únicas hijas...están afuera...

Teniendo_ señor no sabemos nada de esto...solo que debemos. Salvarlos y brindarle lugar seguro. .nuestro. Presidente. Esta desaparecido. ..no logramos contactar con el.

Del otro. Lado...

P. Ritsu_ tu estarás bien seguro. ..no? Soldado. ..?!

Soldado kay_ perdón pero sus cachetadas de niña no me hacen nada...así. Quiere salir...? No podran...

Mama de Ritsu_ señor. ..y querido. .dejen de discutir. ..

P. Mío_ necesitamos salir….

Teniente_ lamento. .pero si abrimos puertas aquí ..hay muchas vidas en riesgo. .mucha gente perdieron. .su familias. .mis condolencias hacia ellos..vamos. .puede. ser que sobrevivan...sólo. Recen por ellas ..solo eso ...suban..los. Llevaremos a ustedes a una isla segura...

P. Azusa_ oh...yo no puedo..

Teniente_ señor...tranquilicé... enviaremos. A una agente...tiene fotos...

P. Azusa_ si mire ella es…...

mío_ estas son ..tengo una fotos de ellas...

Teniente_ veré si puedo...no les prometo nada...la ciudad. .esta echa un desastre. .

_bueno... por favor. ... ayudarlas. ..Son muy pequeñas. .tienen sueños ..de cantar juntas...por favor...como todos tenemos un sueño

Teniente_ Aquí hay. Muchos desaparecidos. .veré si puedo. ..esta no es la hija del presidente?

P. De mío_ si lo es...

Teniente_ oh... llamare de inmediato.. ..,

P. De Ritsu_ hágalo.. por favor

Teniente_ enviaré a alguien. .pero solo ..Mantengan. la boca cerrada..y suban...

P. Yui_ esta bien.. .

Capitulo 6

**Camino a la casa de gobierno**


	2. K on Survival Horror StoryChris y Mugi

**Camino a la casa de gobierno**

El anochecer de los gritos

Chris se dirige rápidamente. Hacia al punto de control va en busca del presidente para llevarlos al punto de control.

Chiris(radio)_ señor presidente.. .me dirijo al punto de control .me encuentro a 9 kilómetros de ahí..Estaré llegando. ...

Tsumugi, como habíamos dicho, estaba desmayada, estaba inconsciente a su izquierda. La ciudad era de noche y solo se escuchaban gritos de gente en peligro.

Chris_ maldita plaga ..no podre a ayudar a esa gente...si salgo de aquí moriré. ..y el presidente nunca me lo perdonara.

Chris (radio)_ señor estoy a 8 kilómetros. ...estoy tratando de salir de la ciudad.. ..se ve mucha gente por aquí...tirada en el piso..al parecer la plaga ya se expandió. Por toda esta ciudad. Señor... Me escucha...?

(radio)_...

Chris (radio)_ ah...demonios...parezco loco hablando solo...no se ve nada...

Radio_ Hola soldadito...!

Chris _ quien eres tu...?

Radio_ jajaja. .No te acuerdas de mi...hay...el nene se olvido de su amigo...y disfrutas la fiesta?

Chris_ pero quien rayos eres...rayos..

Radio_ Mira todo...contempla. el anochecer de los muertos. ..es una fiesta...Donde está tu papi?...no contesta? Hay...que le habrá pasado..al parecer estaba ..muy enojado...me grito ..eso me dolió estoy muy triste ...sabes donde esta? ...

Chris_ porque no te pudres..de una vez raziel...

Raziel_ oh...! Hay...querido., ...te acordaste...de mi...como recompensa.. .te deje un regalito para ti... disfrútalo... será divertido...a quien tratan de salvar?

Chris_ cállate!

Raziel_ tratas de salvar a esa niña...? Verdad...? Oh ..mira ...mi héroe...para que quieres salvar...si ya todo acabo..

Chris_ púdrete mocoso... !

Raziel_ La gente grita de felicidad el nuevo mundo acaba de comenzar...! Adiós querido ...disfruta..y feliz cumpleaños...sabandija

Chris_ este mundo está lleno de idiotas...

Desde metros se ve una especie de mancha...

Chris_ que rayos es eso! Un animal?

Chris ante tanta presión..se acuerda del mensaje...acerca del regalo del enemigo...y se estaciona. en un callejón...ahi..apaga sus luces...y se escucha una criatura que se acerca..lentamente. ...

Al parecer Chris podía ver algo, pero solo una mancha, la niebla y la oscuridad no le dejaban ver nada.

Chris_ tendré que esperar hasta que se vaya.

Durante horas ese especie rara no dejaba buscar, caminaba lentamente en la oscuridad.

Chris_ bah, por suerte esa cosa se desapareció

De repente Chris sufre un golpe por detrás y se desmaya...

Tsumugi- debo salir de aquí, debo salvar a las chicas.

Mugi cobra conocimiento y había golpeado a Chris dejándolo inconsistente y se da cuenta que no era fácil salir, el gas estaba por todos lados. La ciudad no se veía prácticamente nada ,solo Chris tenía su máscara especial...lo cual le dejaba ver metros. Mugi intenta abrir la puerta para salir...

Tsumugi- esta cosa esta muy asegurada, por aquí debe ir algún botón.

Pero, de repente se escuchan gritos de la gente. Pidiendo ayuda...se escuchaban romper vidrios...y se escuchaban como sandias rompiéndose en el piso...pero no se veía nada solo se escuchaba, mugi cada vez le daba más miedo salir, pero ella sentía que debía hacerlo.

Tsumugi-(le habla a Chris inconsciente) señor perdóneme pero debo salir.

Tsumugi encuentra el botón para sacar la seguridad del coche, y trata de abrir la puerta. Su máscara de gas le impediría respirar ese aire.

Tsumugi-tendré que salir rápido del coche...a la cuenta de tres...

Mugi cuenta los tres números y sale rápidamente...el clima estaba muy frio .Mugi sigue por detrás,..y camina lentamente porque la vista era corta. Y no puede creer lo que había...delante de ella cae algo...y se trata de acercar,

Tsumugi- o por dios...es una persona. ..!

Mugi se asusta y debes de volver a donde estaba Chris. ..se va corriendo hacia un edificio.,. no seguro. ...

**El edificio **

Tsumugi, estaba asustada pero ella seguía caminando sin volver, por ahí en el edificio encuentra una escoba y una linterna, las lleva consigo, dentro del edificio se escuchaban gritos. Y del susto mugi se va directo a un cuarto del primer piso y lo cierra con llave...

Dentro del cuarto mugi recorre, todo el lugar, por si encuentra algo extraño, y encuentra a una pareja abrazada...

Tsumugi- Hola están bien?

Tsumugi los toca pero no reaccionaban, la pareja estaba sin vida, solo estaban abrazadas y el hombre llevaba consigo un frasco.

Tsumugi- Oh por dios, no ...porque...no porque se envenenaron...

Tsumugi encuentra una carta...lee una parte

"Señorita ojala si este viva... no pudimos salir, perdónenos pero no pudimos hacer nada. Hemos respirado ese aire y debimos tomar esa decisión...era demasiado tarde, por suerte ella se encontraba a la otra ciudad, y los soldados pudieron evacuar a nuestra hija , nos alegra que ya se encuentre bien , nosotros sentimos tristeza al saber que no nos conocía, pero hemos recibido tu llamada que estaba bien, ojala que le cuentes que nosotros fuimos buenos padres, siempre estuvimos trabajando para curar esa enfermedad... "

Tsumugi- es un mensaje, mejor no leeré y la guardare en mi bolsillo.

De repente de la puerta se escuchan golpes, mugi corriendo...va a bloquear la puerta... Se escuchaban gritos y eran varias voces y golpeaban desesperadamente...

.**...Salida del coche zona cero...**

Chris se encuentra desmayado, unos cuantos zombis ya se dieron cuenta que estaba encerrado. Los zombis intentan dar vuelta el coche...y rasguñan los vidrios

Raziel (radio)- Hola chico policía...estas ahí?

Chris no da respuesta...

Raziel(radio) - El niño se murió?..,..un niño menos...

Chris sigue inconsciente...de repente un zombi rompe con sus brazo la ventanilla..del coche...eso hace despertar a chris...

Raziel (radio) - chico...estas ahí? O perdiste tu caramelo. ...

Chris- Demonios me golpeo...tsumugi...!

Raziel- oh que ha pasado! Se pelearon?

Chris (radio) - maldito...tú que le habrás dicho

Raziel (radio) - yo? Mmm...le dije que se vaya a su casa ...que mis bestias les esperan...

Chris- deja de decir estupideces, donde demonios, la llevaste.

Raziel (radio)- que solo le dije eso, no soy malo. Solo le dije eso...porque estaba asustada... y se fue a buscar a su papi...te digo la verdad. ..Sal y ve a buscarla, estará bien? No se..Pero tu estas en problemas...tienes. Muchos amigos que te quieren dar un beso, quieren que seas como ellos.

Chris- hijo de perra, deja de decir cosas. Iré a buscar a la chica.

Chris golpea la puerta con una patada, y empuja a los zombis apartándolos. Se enfrenta a 10 zombis, lo cual no debe hacer ruido, debe pelear con su cuchillo de combate.

El corre y va hacia una equina para no ser atacado por detrás, un zombi salta sobre el, Chris le clava su cuchillo y lo levanta al zombi, barriendo a los 9 y dejando a todos en el piso, va por todos y le va eliminando, destruyendo sus cabezas.

La zona no era segura, Chris estaba solo entre medio de los muertos, no sabía quien estaba muerto o era un zombi, el solo seguía su paso lentamente.

La vista era corta y su máscara no podía tener una clara visión de los edificios, pero él se da cuenta de algo...

En el piso, se notaban pisadas, el polvo que había, mas la nube toxica se podían ver las pisadas en el piso marcadas pero no era tan clara pero podría decirse que provenía de los zapatos de mugi ,el polvo lo iba borrando y chiris va rápidamente pero...

Chris (en su mente)- que me está pasando...?

Chris de repente siente una sensación extraña, se queda paralizado, se escucha las pisadas de un objeto no identificado. La sensación era de pánico, su cuerpo no respondía, estaba asustado .De lejos el veía con su máscara de visión nocturna una mancha, Chris no podía moverse por el miedo, lo que hace es reaccionar por instinto y sin pensar lo primero que encuentra es una sabana con polvo y se oculta sobre ella.

El objeto se acerca lentamente y Chris tratar de calmarse porque cualquier ruido que haga el monstro se acercara o los zombis vendrán por do quier . ...

Chris (en su mente)- que rayos, porque me estoy quedando inmovilizado?

El objeto tenía una forma de una leona y pisaba y Aplastaba a cualquiera en el piso mientras caminaba...La leona se va acercando hacia Chris, y empieza a tomar otra forma.

Chris (en su mente)- Rayos, está tomando forma humana de una mujer...qué rayos es eso. !

Mutación- Chris estas ahí, no te escondas no te hare daño, porque no salvamos a las chicas? Responde este eres tú?

La mutante agarra del cuello y lo levanta, al zombi que estaba en el piso, el zombi comienza a moverse, y este trata de sacarse de encima a la mutación.

La mutante con un solo brazo lo agarra y lo tira hacia una pared destrozando la pared y el zombi.

La sensación de Chris al ver un poco a través de la sabana era de profundo miedo, cualquier movimiento que hacia iba perder las esperanzas de salvar a mugi. Estaba bien quieto, y no podía moverse, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Mutante- Hay niño no quiero jugar a las escondidas, porque no sales de una buena vez!

La mutante comienza a patear a los muertos del piso y lanzarlos por los aires.

Mutante- Chris donde estas? Estas aquí?

La mutante se va acercando donde estaba Chris lentamente. Chris sus pulsaciones eran rápidas y no tenía ni idea que podría hacer ante eso.

Chris (en su mente)- Rayos, esta cosa me va a matar...

Mutante- por aquí debes estar...no te escondas...

De repente de lejos se escucha un disparo...

Mutante- con que ahí estas? No?

La mutante sale rápidamente y se aleja de donde estaba Chris...El capitán siente un alivio tremendo, y esperando un poco y luego se levanta lentamente. ...

Chris (en su mente)- Rayos mis piernas no dejan de temblar! Debo seguir mi camino, esa cosa debe estar por no sé dónde...

El camino estaba despejado, pero habían desaparecidos las pisadas de mugi, por las patadas de la mutante..

Chris- Rayos, perdí los rastros debo volver a buscar una señal..oh, no...más cosas de estas...?

A la vez que buscaba debía pelear contra los zombis ,que aparecían...

Chris- estas cosas no se acaban nunca...aquí hay algo..podría ser esto..

Chris encuentra unos pasos borrosos, parecían de zapatos, pero era casi confuso porque se mezclaban con otros, Chris lo que hace es elegir y seguir ese paso, los zombis que aparecían, eran pocos . Chris trataba de no hacer ruido durante la lucha, y se dirige a un edificio.

Chris- este tiene que ser...

Las pisadas se dirigían a un cuarto, el cuarto abierto.

Chris- Rayos...donde está...

Chris caminaba por el cuarto...lentamente, porque la puerta estaba abierta, luego ve, camina y encuentra dos cuerpos, pero sin vida, y un poco mas había un armario, hay habían...dos zombis...tratando de abrirla...

Chris-Rayos, hay debe estar tsumugi. ..

Chris va caminando lentamente, y agarra a uno por detrás, a uno de los zombis quebrándole el cuello, y el otro, lo agarra por detrás a Chris y trata de morderlo, Chris agarra un de las manos y lo levanta y lo tira fuertemente al suelo, y que da inmovilizado el zombi...

Chris- vamos, Tsumugi, sal de ahí,

Chris abre el armario... Y se da cuenta que sólo estaba el saco de Tsumugi...

Chris- Donde rayos estas ? - Chris grita...

El grito de Chris es muy fuerte y se comienzan a escuchar gritos...

Chris - Ah, maldición vienen más...

Una gran manada de zombis se acercan y Chris , empieza a ver la ventanas...y encuentra una escalera..

Sale por la ventana, y sube las escaleras del edificio...El cuarto donde encontró el saco de mugi, estaba repleto de esas cosas...

Encuentra una ventana, y con el polvo. Se podían ver que alguien intento abrirlas...

Chris- Me voy a arriesgar, entrare por aquí...

Chris con su cuchillo de cazador, comienza a revisar la habitación. ...

Chris- Aquí no hay nada,..

De repente, Chris sufre un golpe que le hace tirar al piso..

Chris- Rayos que es eso...

Era un zombi, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillaban..era una mujer,..Chris se levanta rápidamente y el zombi se prepara para saltarle encima..Este se lanza y Chris de reacción agarra el brazo y lo tira contra la pared. Chris va rápidamente hacia el zombi y le pisa la cabeza...

De repente sufre otro golpe por detrás...

Chris- Demonios otro...

Chris se prepara, y se da vuelta. Para dar el golpe

Tsumugi- espera, espera...

Chris- Rayos., casi te hago daño..

Tsumugi- perdón, no te reconocí... no puedo mirar bien con esta mascara...

Chris- suelta esa bate de beisbol...

Tsumugi- no lo sé, lo encontré por ahí...

Chris- Oh, rayos...

La ciudad, amanecía...La neblina se estaba llendo...

Chris- Vamos debemos salir picando, regresemos al coche... podrán vernos fácilmente. ..Debemos correr...

Tsumugi- vayamos por ahí..- apunta la ventana-

La neblina está desapareciendo, la zona se estaba...volviendo mas peligrosa.. .

Chris y tsumugi, salen corriendo... y bajan las escaleras...

Chris baja por las escaleras, y salta y cae en un callejón... y espera a que mugi salte...No podían salir por el interior del edificio sino por las escaleras exteriores...

Chris- Vamos salta...

Chis agarra a mugi, y ambos corren al coche ...porque cada vez la neblina estaba desapareciendo, lo cual sería visible..Para los zombis. ..

Una manada de zombis, estaba entre medio del coche...

Chris- Debes deslizarte tsumugi, trata de pasar entre ellos y entra al coche..

Tsumugi- Si lo hare...

Chris y tsumugi se deslizan entre medio de los zombis y entren al coche..

Chris- no te saques la máscara. ..

Tsumugi- Arranca el coche señor, se vienen hacia nosotros...

El coche no responde...

Chris- Maldita cosa funciona!

Los zombis golpeaban fuerte mente. ..el coche..

Chris- Rayos ..Arranca!

Tsumugi- debemos irnos ..Mira!

La neblina desaparecía y mucho zombis se acercaban..

Chris- Estúpido coche...

Chris intenta varias veces..Pero el coche queda ahogado...

Chris- Maldito, pedazo de ! ...golpea el coche y comienza a funcionar..

Tsumugi, - Acelera, antes que den vuelta el coche...

Chris arranca rápidamente arrollando los zombis del frente, y sale rápidamente del lugar dejándolos atrás...a los zombis y corriendo como locos. ..

Amanecer hacia el punto de control. .

Chris (radio) - Señor perdón por la tardanza, ya estamos llegando...

Tsumugi- Papa...Estas bien...?

Chris - No te preocupes debe estar con vida,

Tsumugi- pero... no responde...

Chris- Tranquila ya estamos cerca..

**Amanecer De los Perros**

Chris se dirige al punto de control, ya el día había amanecido y la vista era clara...

Chris recibe una llamada de John..

Chris-(por radio) ….John…me escuchas…el punto de control..

John-(por radio) que pasa demonios! El punto de control que pasa?

Luego...Tsumugi espera y se queda mirando la ventana, a ver si ve algo del punto de control..

Chris- Rayos- Chris baja la velocidad- Esta destruido. ..

Mugi- oh,,, papa!

De repente, tsumugi sale del coche, con el coche funcionando...se levanta..y sale, corriendo,...

Chris- Rayos , ven aca!'!''!''

Chris detiene el coche, y agarra el arma y balas...y sale del coche...

Chris- Demonios esta Chica siempre se va...

Chris corre detrás de Tsumugi, antes de llegar al lugar, había un especie de campo, con algunos arboles...

Luego se da cuenta, que una manada de perros muertos corría detrás de Tsumugi, y Chris debía dispararles...si fallaba, un disparo, el perro la agarraría y sería demasiado tarde..

Mientras corría, los perros de acercaban a tsumugi, .Chris iba matándolos uno a uno, pero no se da cuenta de su espalda, lo cual lo tira al piso Chris, de reacción, Chris se da vuelta, y tiene al perro sobre él.

Chris- Rayos, Sal de aquí cosa del demonio!' (Chris se resiste , para no ser mordido)

Chris agarra al perro de la cabeza, y logra quebrarlo, rápidamente ,se levanta, y ve que había perdido de vista a tsumugi

Chris- Rayos, Otra vez esta niña me causa problemas.! -Chris va corriendo rapidente sobre el camino de mugi.

Mientras está corriendo encuentra 1 granadas cegadoras y otra explosiva y las agarra rápidamente ...

Chris- rayos mas de estas cosas!

Chris mientras corría iba disparando a los perros que veía ,los perros caían y rodaban y chocaban contras los arboles...y caían muertos.

Chris corría rápidamente, pero tenía la certeza de encontrar a mugi en los escombros de la casa de Gobierno...tras correr metros se escuchaban ladridos por todas partes ,el lugar estaba repleto de perros zombi.

Chris- Estas cosas no se terminan más!

Mientras corre ve que se acerca al lugar, y ve que de frente se acerca un perro para morderle. Chris fija la mirada y dispara en la cabeza y el perro se viene hacia el girando interrumpiendo su camino y Chris salta sobre el y mira atrás ve que el perro cae muerto, luego al mirar de frente se da cuenta que tiene otro y esta saltando para agarrarlo y por reacción saca el cuchillo y se desliza por abajo del perro hiriéndolo por debajo, y llega al lugar.

Chris- Niña, súbete en las rocas...!

Tsumugi- Esta bien! No se donde esta mi papa!Ayúdame a correr las rocas , quiero a mi papa!

Chris- Deja de lloriquear y salva tu vida!

Tsumugi se sube rápidamente, para que no sea carnada facil, y Chris queda abajo.

En el lugar se escuchaban por todos lados los gritos de los perros. Chris saca el cuchillo y se prepara a ver cuántos venían.

Una manada de 17 perros se acercaron y rodearon rápidamente a Chris, los perros caminan sobre él en círculos y Chris espera a ver quien será el primero en atacar.

Chris- Vamos, porque no se acercan cachorros?

Uno de los "lideres" de la manada se lanza hacia Chris, este se agacha y agarra rápidamente de una de sus patas y lo lanza hacia otros dos perros fuertemente, .dos de atrás venían hacia Chris , este le responde con una patada giratoria, lanzando a los dos por el aire y quedando en el piso.

Tsumugi- Hazte un lado!

Tsumugi había escalado las rocas, lo cual habían rocas grandes, estas mugi las agarraba, y le tiraba a los perros que derribaba Chris.

Chris- Bien hecho! (Le hace una señal de bien)

Otro perro se lanzaba arriba de Chris, y este pasaba y lo acuchillaba. Cayendo el perro y rodando al piso

Luego Chris hace su último paso y saca el arma y elimina a los restantes, dejándolos en el piso y sin vida.

Chris mira hacia mugi y le hace una señal de bien...por ayudarle

Chris - Bien tsumugi. Vamos busquemos a tu padre

Objeto- Hola me pierdo de algo?

Chris de repente se acuerda de esa voz terrorífica, y siente que se detuvo. esa persona estaba detrás suyo

Tsumugi- (asustada) quien es ella?

Chris- señorita por nada del mundo quédese hay arriba.-

De repente el objeto, rápidamente se le acerco hacia él, y le susurra la oreja Chris,

Obj- Hola Chris, sabes cuál es la hija del presidente? La necesito...

Chris- no te dejare que te llaves mujer mutante

Chris enfoca un gancho a la mujer y la mutante detiene y sostiene la mano de Chris.

Mutante- que quieres hacer? Así que le pegas a las mujeres- sostiene la mano de Chris y aprieta su mano causándole dolor-

Chris- ahgg( trata de aguantar el dolor) veras perra, no te lo diré.

Chris,hace un movimiento y lanza un patada giratoria, no sirve de nada, la mutante agarra la pierna y lo lanza por los aires.

Mutante- jajaja, oh que quieres hacerme? Pegas como un niño. Vamos porque no te levantas?

Chris- Rayos, hija de...

Chris se levanta saca el cuchillo y sale gritando hacia ella. Trata de dar combate.

Chris- tendrás fuerza, pero no agilidad.

Chris con su cuchillo pelea con la mutante esquivando lo fuerte golpes de la mutante.

Mutante- Que quieres hacer soldado? Solo estoy usando mis manos y no puedes? Tienes miedo que te pegue. ?

Chris- rayos, que tal esto!

Chris. Hace una maniobra y le acuchilla la panza de la mutante...

Mutante- ah... que estás haciendo...

La mutante se quedo en mismo lugar y le muestra algo a Chris..

Mutantes- mira mira mi cuerpo

Los tejidos de la mutante se unían y Chris se queda sorprendido.

Chris- que cosas sos?

Mutante- porque no te callas?

Se acerca al lado de Chris y lo patea ,revolcando al piso.

Mutante- soldadito creo que llego la hora que descanses

Chris se intenta levantar en el piso, y la mutante se acerca lentamente.

Mutante- Bueno es hora que me la lleve, o puede ser otra cosa...la puedo matar si quiero, pero tú sigues primero.

Chris- no te la llevarás! Monstruo!

Chris le tira rápidamente, y cierra sus ojos, tirando la granada cegadora. Chris se tira sobre la mutante y le empieza a dar golpes fuertes en el piso directamente en la cara.

**Camino al Coche y al puente**

Chris- Tsumugi, que estas mirando! Vuelve al coche corre!

Tsumugi- Esta bien...!

Tsumugi baja de la montaña de piedras y se aleja de Chris rápidamente.

Mientras Chris golpea con toda su fuerza a la cara de la mutante..

Chris- Perra! Porque no comes esto!

Chris saca su granada explosiva y con gran fuerza se la mete en la boca de la mutante...y sale corriendo hacia donde mugi se fue.

Tras correr metros, la granada explota y solo Chris sale rápidamente y corre, alcanzando a mugi.

Tsumugi-Ahora que hacemos mi papa no está!

Chris-(trata de relajar y le miente a mugi) Seguro debe estar en el punto de encuentro, asi escapar de la ciudad..

Tsumugi_-Esta bien, creeré en eso...

Chris- Vamos debemos correr más rápido.

Tsumugi- Señor quien es esa mujer?

Chris- no lo sé, pero es nuestro enemigo.

Chris y mugi van corriendo hacia el coche y tras correr kilómetros llegan directamente al coche y salen rápidamente de ahí.

Tsumugi- señor tengo no hay nada para comer?

Chris- Rayos las provisiones los tenían John y Reily..Espera buscare el lugar. ..

Chris tras dar kilómetros se dirige a un mini supermercado y se detiene ahí..

**Mini Súper**

Llegan sin problemas entran al mini súper

Chris- Vamos señorita debemos agarrar algunas cosas y. Salir de aquí.

Tsumugi- señor mire ahí hay un vigilante muerto...y lleva algo en sus manos...

Chris - Si...Es un arma...es una porra eléctrica nos servirá!..

Chris se acerca hacia el vigilante...

Chris-esto servirá para usted...señorita

De repente el zombi golpea a la pierna de Chris y este cae, y el zombi corre se arrastra y trata de morder a Chris.

Tsumugi- cuidado Chris!

Tsumugi se va directo al zombi y le lanza una patada...y lo hace girar en el piso...

Chris- Toma esto...(le tira la porra eléctrica a mugi)

Tsumugi- No se manejarlo..

Chris- Sólo pégale con eso y aprieta el botón rojo que tienen

Mugi se dirige hacia el zombi y con la porra le da un golpe a la cabeza y lo electrocuta, dejándolo inmovilizado.

Chris- Muy bien Señorita, me ha salvado la vida, ayúdeme a levantarme...

Tsumugi- mi familia siempre fue así...

Chris- jajaja, ahora ya veo tiene el corazón luchador de su padre..,.

Tsumugi- bueno vamos saquemos algo de aquí.. aquí hay una mochila la llevare...cerremos las puertas...

Pasan horas buscando cosas comestibles , la mayoría tenía un olor desagradable. ...

Chris- Rayos casi nada hay nada...

Chris mientras camina en un hueco encuentra a mugi, ella está durmiendo.

Chris- Hey, Levántate ,!

Mugi se encuentra profundamente dormida y Chris se sienta cercana a ella y trata de descansar un poco...

Chris- Rayos no sé si podre sacar solo a esta niña...

Chris siente que sus ojos se cierran y se duerme por accidente...

Pasan Horas...

Tsumugi y Chris caen dormidos tras pasar horas, Tsumugi se levanta..Se escucha un explosión...

Tsumugi- Señor levántese, se quedo dormido!

Chris - ...

Tsumugi- Señor! Le golpea levemente!

Chris- ah? oh, rayos.

Tsumugi- Vamos, debemos irnos!

Chris- Vamos debemos seguir, rayos, no entiendo porque me dormí. ..

Mugi- corramos, escuche una explosión.

Chris- deben estar por allí debemos tomar el coche.

**El segundo puente:**

**Estación de servicio y zoológico**

Chris y Tsumugi abren la puerta del supermercado y van hacia el coche...

Tsumugi- Mire! Hay un montón de perros...están viniendo...debemos irnos.

Chris- no te preocupes estamos seguros aquí.

Tsumugi- Mira por allí hay humo! debemos ir a ayudar a la gente o seguro estén las chicas allí. .

Chris acelera el coche y se dirige rápidamente, detrás de ellos se veía una gran manada de perros...

Chris- Ah..Esto es la estación de servicio...

Tsumugi- Por ahí debe estar el puente!

Chris-Rayos que es esto?

El coche mientras andaba en marcha se veían muchos perros muertos, y estaban destruidos.

Tsumugi- Mas de esas cosas!

Chris- Oh rayos el camino está bloqueado!

Tsumugi- Señor mire ahí un Arma tirada ahí.

Chris- es un Rifle, espera me detendré...

Chris se detiene el coche y se va directo a agarrar el rifle y se vuelve al coche...

Chris- Este Rifle solo tiene una bala que pérdida de tiempo.

Tsumugi- mira! Esta viva!

Chris- Que demonios, esa mujer parece una ex-novia, nunca se rinde! retrocederé el coche.!..solo espera y tapate bien las orejas...

Chris sale del auto y agarra su arma, y ve que la mujer los estaba viendo y se acercaba lentamente, caminando sin preocupación, provenía del zoológico...

Chris- Mugi no te quedes viendo, volare la estación de servicio!

Chris ve que la mujer está caminando por la estación de servicio...y ve que en la estación, había un contenedor de combustible...

Chris-Volare de nuevo tu cabeza, mutante malvada!...

Chris dispara y hace explotar el contenedor eso, hace explotar a toda a estación de servicio entera..y manda por los aires a Chris, pero este se recupera y se mete rápidamente en el coche de nuevo

Chris-comete eso , mutante!

Tsumugi- Bien hecho! Ahora como salimos de aquí?

Chris- pasaremos por el fuego e iremos por el otro puente...

Chris acelera rápidamente y para por la explosión. Dejando atrás a la mujer, posiblemente destruida...

Chris y Mugi van directo al otro puente..Rápidamente, y llegan al siguiente...

Tsumugi- Señor, hay están las chicas!

Desde lejos se veía una especie de león más adelante se veía 2 motos, y que iban a gran velocidad. ..

Tsumugi_ Acelere! Tenemos que ayudarlos...

Chris-rayos pensé que esa mujer se había rendido. ..Debo usar esto..solo no abróchate el cinturón!

Chris aprieta el botón, "Turbo " y la velocidad de auto es muy rápida que alcanza rápidamente, y llega a la mitad del puente...

Tsumugi- Debes disparar a esa cosa, está muy cerca de ella, usa el rifle...!'

_**Salida del Segundo Puente **_

Chris detiene el coche. ...

Chris-Salgamos!,apuntare a esa cosa ...

Tsumugi- hazlo rápido, las chicas están en peligro...ayúdalas!

Chris-espérame, que me concentre, solo tengo una bala...

Chris ve con el rifle y ve que no era la leona ,sino otra cosa..

Chris-Ese no es ella..

Tsumugi- Dispara..

Chris dispara rápidamente calculándolo y le pega a la pierna haciendo al león revolcar.

Tsumugi- bien Chris! Porque se detuvieron?

Chris -volaran el puente!

Pasan minutos y se quedan mirando que las chicas están llegando a la siguiente ciudad...

Chris-ahora solo falta que escapen...este rifle no sirve, debemos ir por ellas vamos!

Tsumugi- bien vamos. (Se da vuelta)

Chris -Cuidado! (grita)

Chris rápidamente empuja a mugi tirándola al piso...y mugi ve como Chris es lanzado por los aires..

Tsumugi- Chris!

Chris vuela tras recibir un gran empujón por la leona y choca contra el auto... y cae ...inconsciente...

Tsumugi-Chris!' (Va corriendo hacia el.)

Se escuchan la comunicación pero mugi no le da importancia, porque Chris lo tiene en su bolsillo

Chris (radio)_...vamos Chris. ..Levántate..no me dejes sola...no..Quiero estar sola..No podre con ese monstro ...no mueras...no...no te vayas debemos salir juntos de... aquí...

Reily(radio)_ capitán..no ...por favor...señorita tsumugi. ..Conteste ...

La leona se transforma en una mujer mutante...

Tsumugi- Me quieres a mi? Llévame pero no mates a Chris!

Mutante- jajaja, Que creía? Que sus cohetes me iban a derrotar? Que le pasa no responde...

Tsumugi-Basta! Basta! No te acerques déjanos de molestar!

Mutante- Hay que mujer...tu no entiendes nada...Lo mejor será dejarlos muertos a los dos...

Tsumugi- no me importa, (saca su porra eléctrica) peleare por mi amigos...

Mutante - jajaja, hay..y ahora qué? Jajaja. .una niñita modelo quiere pelear conmigo...jajaja. ..

Tsumugi-No te acerques...

Mutante- Ahí mira que miedo, son unos pares de tontos morirás!'!

Rápidamente se escucha una moto...y aparece de la nada...

Hombre- Aun lado , agáchese señorita...

Dispara a la frente de la mutante ..y esta queda agarrándose la cabeza

Hombre- capitán! y señorita...Los estuve buscando

Chris despierta. ...

Chris - Bien hecho...no pudo moverme

Hombre- Me conoce...?

Chris- No sabía que estabas vivo soldado novato...

Hombre-Soldado Rick capitán a su servicio. ..

Tsumugi- debemos ir...

Rick- deben irse... alguien debe de quedarse...salgan...corran...agarren la moto...señorita lleve al capitán a un lugar seguro...

Mutante-maldito quien te crees...

Rick- quieres comer plomo...No podrás contra mi...

Rick ..saca otra arma...y dispara con dos armas. Todos disparos bien certeros directamente a la frente de la víctima. ..

Mutante- Vas ver maldito.. .!

Rick- serás fuerte..pero de algún lado miras, con tus ojos...

Dispara directamente a los ojos...

Mutante- Me dejas ciega...me las vas a pagar. .

La mutante toma forma de leona, y Rick responde...

Rick- vamos...comerás otra cosas bestia!

Saca su escopeta y comienza a disparar, y la leona retrocede...

Rick mientras dispara...le dice algo a mugi. ..

Rick- Señorita mis saludos...hacia usted vamos vine a salvarla...lleve al capitán ...rápido!

Tsumugi- Estarás bien?

Rick- Solo váyanse, los alcanzare de algún modo...

Tsumugi-bien confió en ti... Chris..Vamos ..Tenemos que ir ...súbete..

Se sube en la moto...

Rick- Estaré bien te lo prometo..

Mutante- maldito... no escaparan...

Rick- Cállate...!

Chris- Nos vemos en el punto de encuentro

Rick- Bien...se los prometo y ahora vayan...

Tsumugi y Chris se van con la moto y se dirigen directamente a la ciudad, aunque Chris esta débil. ...


End file.
